Hospital
by Evil.lil.angel
Summary: Assassins Creed AU, AltMal. Altaïr wakes up in hospital after ambush in war-zone. I suck at summarys. Romance/humor/drama
1. Chapter 1

Altaïr woke up to the excruciating, stabbing pain he felt in his ribs. He tried to move a little and regretted it immediately. Not just his ribs but his whole body throbed and burned with the pain. Did he get hit by a truck? A tank? Maybe both, yes definitely both. Altaïr opened his eyes to the painfully blinding light that seemed to shine from straight above his face. Scrunching his eyes shut for a moment and opening them again he tried to adjust to the light and see around himself. Where the fuck was he? Last thing he remembered he and his team driving down the ever dusty road back to their military base...

With a little panicy shock it dawned to Altaïr that he did not remember what had happened or where his team was nor where he himself had ended up or how. An annoying beeping sound registerd in his awareness. He forced his neck to move so he could look around himself. Even the slightest of movement seemed to make him want to cry out in agony. Shunting the pain away as best he could for a moment he concluded he was in somekind of akin to a hospital room, with what all the hospital machinery and all. Looking at the gear he finally realized he was not just sore (very much so) but actually badly injured. With that realization a real worry for his team hit him. What happened to them? Yes they were soldiers but they were still only mostly kids. The youngest was what? twenty?

Altaïr took another look around the room. It sure did not look like a hospital room. There was no sterilized, white walls, beds, ceilings or floors. The room was small and tidy and sure smelled like the sterile hospitals at home, but the walls were painted with different, warm shades of brown and beige. A private hospital of somekind? That was a possibility. Or it could be someones home. With a sarcastic note he reminded himself where he actually was. Why would anyone but some crime- or warlord have a private hospital room at home. Or better yet; who would even have money for such a thing.

Only one thing Altaïr was absolutly sure of, this was NOT back at the base.

His thoughts started to run in sircles in his pain clouded brain and all the moving he did earlier made the pain that much more unbearable. Altaïr needed to get up and back to the base to report in as soon as possible. He swore he would get up even if he fuckin' killed himself in the process. Cursing colourfuly through grit teeth he tried to get up from the surprisingly cofortable bed when he heard the door open.

" _What on earth do you think you're doing?_ " came a demanding voice as soon as the door was open. A mans voice full of authority and great annoyance. Did the man just speak arabic? _'Oh fucking joy '_ Altaïr thought. He was in hands of an enemy, no doubt, takeing the fact they were in a war-zone. But would an enemy tace care of him? He looked at the man that steped in to the room, about to answer something smart and oh so mature. Instead of answering he could only stare, mouth still slightly open from the unspoken reply, as he took in the mans appearence.

The man must have been the most beautiful person Altaïr'd ever seen. Short black hair. Dark, perfect skin and the most handsome face a man could have, plus the neatly trimmed goatee just added to the good looks. And those eyes. Carchoal black eyes that were shooting a menacing glare to Altaïr at the moment

"_ You are absolutely in no condition to get out of that bed. Lie down!_ " What a delicious voice that man had. The command snaped him back to reality from his trance-like state. Even so he did not seem to be able to move even though everything hurt and he wanted to obay the order. He had simply frozen in place. The man, obviously a doctor, frowned for a moment.

" It seems you do not understan arabic, after all... " The doctor mused and walked to where Altaïr was halfway out of bed. " Be good and lie down now. You cannot get up with those injuries " the mans english was slightly accented which made his voice seem all the more capturing to Altaïr. He felt a hand on his chest genly pushing him back to lie on the bed once more.

"Um... where, where am I? " Altaïr was surprised at how weak and raspy his voice sounded He cleared his throat a little and noticed even that hurt like a bitch. "Where is this?" how long had he been out of it, anyway? A worry for the kids and the other team leader hit again breafly but as sure and strong as ever. As a superior it was his responsibility to take care of them. Altaïr eyed the gorgeus doctor sucpiciously. No matter how handsome the man was it did not mean handsomness made him automaticly an ally.

" In a small hospital literally in the middel of nowhere. Do not fret, you are safe here. I was told you and your soldiers were ambushed?" The darker man smiled breafly at his own, not so much of a joke meeting Altaïrs golden eyes with his own cachoal ones.

" I... I don't know. I do not remember" Altaïr answered, shutting his eyes tightly. Th doctors gaze made him fool oddly dizzy, made it feel like he was going to fall down despite the fact he was already laying on his back. Closing the eyes was also a futile attempt to forget the damn pain. If it hurt this much just being still he hated to think what he looked like at the moment.

" Well, that is too bad. Or maybe it is a good thing. At least you will not get traumatized or anything of a sort" Altaïr huffed in annoyance at that. As if he'd get traumatized of something like like that. Not after seing so much pain and death already beforeHe had seen too much of it infact. His thoughts evaporated as the doctor continued "Ambush certainly does seem likely, thoug. Looking at your wounds I'm actually amazed I was able to save your life" he shut his mouth and stared at Altaïr silently for a moment. "You seem to be in great pain. I shall give you some painkillers so you can rest a little more".

"Hey doc. am I... am I the only survivor?" Altaïr had to know, though in reality he did not want to hear it. He watched as the doctor gave him the meds straight through the IV so that the medicin would take effect quicly and so that he didn't need to swallow any pills. The man looked at Altaïr thoughtfully for a short while, as if considering would it be safe to tell the truth now or later. The look on the doctors face told him what he needed to know, no words were needed.

" I am afraid so " the doctor answered unnecessarly, seeing that his patient had already guessed correctly. Altaïr felt numb. By any means this was not his fault but he felt irrationally guilty being only one alive. He felt the drowsines from the painkiller takeing over, welcoming it. In his half asleep mind he thought that even **if** the doctor was an enemy, he didn't seem to be that bad of a person. Suddenly he realized something and fad to force his eyes open looking at the doctor.

"_Hey, what's your name?_ " he managed to ask, not realizing he used arabic, willing his mind to actually listen to the answer.

"_My name is Malik A-Sayf_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay a second chappy of this story :D an apology for any spelling errors and typos. This is rated T for later chapters... I might have to change it to M cause of some violence later though. I hope you enjoy this story ^^**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks now, Malik counted. Two weeks had passed since Kadar dragged the half-dead, wounded soldier out of his car and to the hospital, demanding his big brother to help the man. That's exactly what he did, it was his job afterall.<p>

Maliks pen tapped softly at the reports that lay before him on his large mahogany desk. Occasionally the pen would make a sharp click sound as it hit the dog-tags that were thrown over the reports. They identified the soldier as Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

"A-Sayf, stop that. That tapping is annoying"

Malik turned to glare daggers at his colleague, who dared to open his mouth. He was not on the best of moods to begin with, and now the other man dared to order him around in his own office?

"Hold your tongue, Eli! As long as the rest of you refuse to treat that annoying soldier, I have the right to do what I like to vent out a little. Either tapping a pen or throwing folders at the giggling nurses!" he spat out at the man and continued his tapping, only a little more agressive. The whole week, Altaïr had been awake most of his time, and Malik hadn't seen a single day without the soldier complaining about something. He whinned mostly because he was forbidden to get out of bed. Malik saw red every time his colleagues refused to help Altaïr, only because he happened to be a foreigner soldier. Malik understood the hatered of all the towns people felt against the war and soldiers. Foreigner or own, it mattered little, all soldiers were treated like a pleague. Malik himself hated the thought of soldiers, this Altaïr especially. He never forgot faces of people. Still, personal hatereds and a choise of occupation, should not have been a reason to not recieve help when needed.

Eli shut up for a second, stepping away from the dark eyed man. Malik was a man you did not piss off if you valued your job and your dear life.

"You do not need to get angry at me A-Sayf, I just wanted to tell you the sound is maddening" the older man said, trying to calm Malik down. His words however, had the exact opposite result. The look Malik gave made Eli shiver from fear, made him realize it would have been better to stay quiet.

"Maddening? Maddening!" Maliks voice was a low growl. trew his pen at the nearest wall with all the force he could muster, eyes burning with black rage as he glared at Eli.

"Do you know what is maddening! The fact that I have to "live" at my work place because my colleagues do not do their work!" Eli backed out from the room to escape Maliks rage. Malik would have followed and wrung Elis neck but a little beep sounded from his desk and he saw a small light blink on and off. He huffed in fustration and grabed his white doctors jacket from the back of a chair he had tossed it on not too long ago. Time for work. That full-of-himself-soldier better have a real reason to call this time or God have mercy on him, Malik would babaque that bastard alive and screaming.

...

Altaïr was so sick. Sick at laying in bed doing nothing, sick at the agonizing pain at his broken ribs, pain of burns from when the car had exploded and pain of cuts from metal shrapnels flyng in that explotion (how he had survived he had no idea). Most of all Altaïr was sick of the hospital food. That gooey stuff was just plain horrible. The past week felt like a month had passed and it horrified Altaïr to think of the weeks to come. Malik had sentenced him to absolute bed rest for atleast a month or so. The only upside in all this was that he had a chance to maybe get to know this doctor better. For a reason unknown to Altaïr, it seemed that Malik wanted to treat Altaïr personally. The other personell of the hospital didn't so much as show their faces from the other side of the door. Altaïr had to wonder why. This wasn't normal was it? It was supposed to be nurses taking care of the daily needs of a patient, not doctors with a medical degree, right?

Altaïr fidgeted restlesly for few moments more before pushing the button that supposedly called a nurse, though Altaïr had noticed after few times it was always Malik that appeard. That suited Altaïr just fine. He didn't mind the gorgeus doctor keeping him company even if the mans face was sour as a green fig more than half of the time. When he got bored he pressed the button, which happened more often thatn not. He knew the call would be answered no matter how trivial the reason for the call was.

Altaïr grinned to himselfw when he heard Maliks steps from the hallway. He could already distinguish the doctors footfalls from all the others he heard through the closed door. Altaïrs grin widened almost comically when the door opened. However the grin soon melted to a friendly yet reserved smile as he took in Maliks expression. If possible it was even more resentfull that before as if the man had difficulties to stay calm.

"Something wrong doctor?" Altaïr inquired with a benevolent smile. The look he got for an answer could have chilled any mans blood.

"The lack of sleep... And a extreamly annoying patient" Malik answere after he made sure his voice was leveld and somewhat calm. "What is it this time. For your sake I truly hope you actually have a good reason"

Altaïr smirked knowing just how annoying he was being. He could be even more so but did not want to risk dieing while sleeping. He was sure Malik could make it look like an accident.

"No. Not really. But I am hungry. Can you bring me something?"Malik had to work hard not to punch this man stright to the face. He reminded himself that the soldier was injured enough even without a broken nose. Maliks hands balled into tight fists for a moment as he only imagined hitting Altair and the mans nose make a satisfieng crack brakeing. He took many deep breathsrelaxing his hands and unfisted them.

"What? Did you tie your belt too tight this mornig?" The openig of the door was the only thing saveing Altaïr from falling to coma that very second. Both men looked at the door and a young man that peeked in. The youth had dark olive toned skin and raven black hair. His face resembled Maliks so much that he could have been a younger version of the man. The only truly noticeable difference was that instead of Maliks nearly black eyes the boy had them strikingly blue. Altaïr had met Maliks younger brother, Kadar a numerous times that week. They had become fast friends much for Maliks displeasure. Altaïr had learned that it was Kadar that had actually found him and brought him here so he owed his life to Kadar as much as he did to Malik. There was also something vaguelly familiar about the young man but Altaïr couldn't quite put his finger on it. He grinned at the youth as he entered the room.

"Hey, Kadar! whats up kiddo. Everything good?"Altaïr greeted as Kadar answered the grin with his own.

"Yes everything is good. how do you feel Altaïr?" Kadar spoke with laugh in his voice as he came beside the hospital bed. The boys face seemed permanently petrifyed to a constant smile. Whatching the boy Altaïr tried to imagine Malik smiling but his imagination refused to co-operate at the thing Altaïr was sure of. Malik had to look even more glorious when smiling.

"If you don't count the constant pain, I'm fine. A little hungry but fine... Your brother refuses to give me any painpills" the youth chuckled softly as his brother made an annoyed voice at the comment. Kadar had noticed that the soldier was always hungry and no wonder since he didn't eat the hospitals food. He understood why, hateing it himself after eating it for a year.

"You better thank me then, since I was kind enough to bring you this. A little Lahmacun and Mujadara. I hope you will like them"Kadar said and lifted a plastic bag he had brought with him. Only then the delicious smell of food to registerd to Altaïr and his eyes zerod on the bag. He could almost taste the food alrady. Damn he had not eaten any kind of food from his homeland after he had left with his mother. He had been only seven at the time.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" laughing Kadar watched as Altaïr took the boxes from yhe bag and dug in.

Malik followed the exchange quietly. He pretended not to notice the admireing stare his brother gave the soldier. Kadar was the only person in the whole town that actually liked the man. He felt angry and hurt but did not blame his brother. The youth did not remember that day.

Maliks personal hate against Altaïr stoped him from wanting to know him better. The sooner the soldier left, the better. It would be convinient if his fellow soldiers would fetch this nuicance from the hospital. Alas Altaïr had refused to contact his base and superiors thus far, which annoyed Malik all the more.

There was another reason why Malk didn't get any closer to Altaïr. He had noticed the looks the soldier gave him throughout the past week. Malik knew he didn't look half bad but those looks made him feel uncomfortable.

Malik couldn't deny that they made him feel a pull, a certain amount of atraction towards Altaïr.

Malk shook his head frowning deeply. He didn't need these thoughts. He had to concentrate on getting the soldier out of his hospital as soon as possible.

"_Kadar, when La-Ahad is done with his food help him bath. Even though he's as unintelligent as a caveman he does not have to stink like one... I trust you know how to rebadage his injuries. I have other patients to attend to." _Kadar nodded amused smile on his lips as he watshed his brother nod and leave the room. Altaïr glared after the doctor.

"Whos the goddamn caveman here..." he grumbled as the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The _italics_ are used for dreams and Arabic speach in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story**

**An apology if there is spelling or grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p><em>There was smoke, fire and blood everywhere you looked. He felt an agonizing pain in his left arm as he stumbled accross the rubble of the collapsed buildings. He saw his brother laying on the ground, bleeding. No, he couldn't be dead, not his brother. He fell to his knees. His brother was breathng, alive. Takeing a look around in all the chaos his eyes stoped to stare into golden ones...<em>

Malik woke up with a start. The force of the movement knocked his chair over and took him down as well. Had he heard a beep? Cursing colorfully he picked himself up from the floor. The nightmares just didn't want to go away, did they. He removed his doctors jacket, leaving on only a short sleeved dresshirt. He placed his jacket on the table where his head had been moments ago. This was a third time he had fallen a sleep infront of his desk. If he was forced to stay at the hospital much longer without a decent bed and sleep he would collapse. these two weeks had been a bit too rough. Atleast Kadar brought him food and clothes.

Malik rubbed his left arm. It always throbbed after that particular dream. On his arm his dark skin was marred by a pale, twisting scars. Rather ugly reminder of that disastrous day. The ugliness of it did not bother Malik that much, but the fact that at times his arm would simply not work right did bother him. Mostly at his work. Malik sighed and pushed the dream along with the memories away from his mind for the timebeing. Now that he was awake he could check on Altaïr.

_Blue, pained eyes stared at him. He was no doctor he didn't know how to help the young boy, a civilian, that had gotten in the way of his comrades' shooting. He gave him all the aid he could before he had to leave. He could not leave his soldiers alone in this town turned into a hellhole. He saw the boy give a weak smile before closing those blue eyes, maybe forever. He dashed off takeing one last look behind himself..._

Altaïr woke up covered in cold sweat panting. What he had dreamed of faded quicly. He could not remember much else than the paifull look in those cobalt blue eyes. A rare eyecolour in these parts of the world. He groaned in pain as he realized he must have trashed about while dreaming. His ribs ached.

Altaïr thought to call Malik to give some painpills. Then a thought crossed his mind; Malik must have gone home already, since it was a middle of a night and the doctor worked at day time. Maybe there was someone else? He prest the call button but nothing happened fora long time. Altaïr sighed and started painfully getting up from the bed.

After what seemed like forever Altaïr finally got to his feet. He ached far more than at the day time, he had to take support from the wall as he got out of his room. The halls were bright and all too quiet for Altaïrs taste. He looked around and started to walk to the direction that looked more promising to him. The walking hurt a great deal and made him miss the support that Kadar had provided during the day.

The pain and his rapid pulse rang in his ears so loud that he couldn't hear his own thoughts, much less anyones footsteps. He yelped, as much from surprise as from pain, when something hit the back of his head. He turned around quickly and the pain from the movement made him fall forward. Someones arms wound around him for preventing him falling any further to the floor.

...

Malik couldn't believe it. What on earth was Altaïr doing out of the bed in his condition? He saw red again as he walked to the man and smacked him lightly to the back of his head. His berating words died on his lips when the soldier toppeled over and he barely catched the man.

Altaïr welcomed the support. Gratefull he looked up and his eyes widened. Why was Malik still here? The doctor looked tired and very annoyed but mostly worried.

Malik hadn't been this close to the soldiers face before now. Despite all the cuts and brusing Malik could see that the man was handsome, gorgeous even. He shook his head. Malik has had enough difficulties with coming to terms with the fact that men held more interest to him than women. He did not need the distraction of these thoughts about his patient. Especially this one.

Malik helped the idiot soldier back to the room and to bed. Scolding could wait untill morning. The mans health was more important.

"Can I get up?"

"No"

"Please, can I get up?"

"NO"

"_Pleeeease.._"

"Allah forbid, La-Ahad! What part of NO did you not understan!" Malik looked up from his folder of reports on Altaïrs progres of healing. Malik could not comprehend how the soldier was so full of energy despite of the severity of his injuries. He glared at Altaïr darkly.

"No matter how boring it is to lie down all day or how little your wounds hurt after pain medication, any unnecesary movement will strain those wounds and your ribs. Stay. In. Bed! And do not dare to ask me again. I do not want to add to your injuries and thus add to my work that much more" Malik continued before Altaïr could open his mouth to complain any further. He nodded in grim satisfaction as the soldier stayed quiet, pouting, looking childishly away from Malik.

Altaïr had recieved a scolding of a lifetime from the doctor in the morning. Malik had threatened to tie him in the bed if he got up without permission again. A permission that would not be granted unless it was truly necessary. Whole day Ataïr had tried to get that permission and had had it only to go to the bathroom. Malik had to accompany him. Somehow the situation had managed to make them both very embarresd and uncomfortable. Malik realized that he had made Kadar to help Altaïr always when the help was needed.

Altaïrs thoughts drifted to the question he had in mind the pervous night. He looked at Malik. The man looked extreamly tired as if he had not slept at all. He had mentioned the lack of rest the pervous day. Altaïr could not help thinking what might have been the reason. Maybe a woman, a nurse? No, that was a thought Altaïr did not want to have. Malik with a woman, no way, he wanted Malik for himself.

"what were you doing here last night?" Malik lifted his gaze from the reports and looked at Altaïr with a rather resentfull smile.

"I have been at home three times these past two weeks" the doctor answered. Altaïrs eyes widened at Maliks words.

"Why?" he exclamed. He didn't understand what could possibly keep Malik from his own home. Malik returned to his reports as if it was not a big deal.

"My colleagues refuse to treat you as do every single nurse at this hospital. I am only performing my duty as a doctor" he snaped his folder shut and glared at Altaïr frostly.

"Every single one of the personell here hates you Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, as does all the people in town, me included. Grasp that and make sure you heal fast enough so we can get rid of you" even if it was unprofessional, Malik let his tired, angry feelings take over. He hated this man all over again after the dream he had while snoozing. Altaïr shrank away somewhat, nodded in silence and looked the other way. Malik frowned in anger when the soldier did not demand the reason for this hatered. He felt like shouting some more: Shreaking wordlesly he turned and stormed out.

Altair was left alone in his thoughts. He had no Idea what he had done but it must have been big if the whole town hated him with such fervor. Maybe not all. Kadar had truly seemed to like Altaïrs company. That could have ofcourse been his imagination.

Malik raged in his office for about fifteen minutes untill calming down. He collapsed to his chair exhausted wishing he could go home and sleep in his comfortable bed. The more calmer he got the more he started to realize how un-professional he had acted just now. Like a kid throwing a tempertantrum because he couldn't get a candy he wanted. He groaned in embarresment at his stupidity as he leaned back.

A cnock came from the door and Kadar steped in as Malik turned in his chair to greet his brother. The younger man studied his brother for a moment.

"_What is the matter, Brother?_"

"_Your bigbrother is an idiot, that's what"_ Malik answered Kadars inquiry. He patted his little brothers shoulder but stayed silent under Kadars questioning eyes?

"_I think you should not befriend with the soldier. He will be out of here in a month and you will propably not see him again_" Malik said. Turning to work on his papers. Kadar stayed quiet for few moments. He frowned.

"_Something happened with Altaïr, right?What did you do?"_

_"Nothing happened, Kadar_" Malik tried to keep his cool with his brother. Kadar did not have to know everything.

"_As you wish. Keep it to yourself. I'm sure Altaïr will tell me_" Kadar said and turned on his heels, leaving his big brother alone in the room. Malik groaned and thunked his head on his desk. Kadar could be so stubborn at times. Somereason Malik did not wish for kadar to know who caused his coma and most certainly the scars left by bullets that almost took his life.

Altaïr cheered up again as Kadar came in to his room. The doctors little brothers good moods seemed to rub off on everybody around him. After talking about an hour Kadar had to ask what Malik had said. Altair simply answered that everybody hated him.

"I don't think everybody hates you personally... It is just that a few years back this town was destroyed almost to nothing by the war. I have no idea why the battles took place in our town of all places but it did. Our parents died in that battle. Some of the soldiers took aim at the civilians..." Kadar explaned, smiling little sadly. Altair nodded.

"Anyway, I don't want to hold grudges... Has my brother told you. I was in a coma until six months ago" Altaïr looked at Kadar in surprise.

"Really? why were you in coma?"

"I almost died three years ago... I would have propably died if my brother wouldnt be so stubborn" Kadar laughed. There was more to it than he told Altaïr though. The man did not seem to even remember but it was alright. He must have tried to help a dozens of people that day, and it was three years ago. But even if his sight was blurry and mind clouded by pain that day he could never forget a face of the soldier who abandoned his comrades to save a random civilian. Kadar knew Malik hated Altaïr for personal reasons, but the problem was that his brother did not know the whole truth. Malik did not know that Kadar did infact remember the last day before ending up in coma. Maybe the day had come, that Malik should know so he could stop hateing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some action (if you can call it that) in this one not just talking :p I do wanrn you though all the things concerning medical or military stuff I have absolutely no clue. I'm winging it so do forgive me if there's some things wrong in this chappy. An apology for possible grammar/spelling errors. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Malik paced around in his office. From the desk to sofa-used-as-his-bed and again back to the desk. Things were getting ridiculous. First that damn Altaïr harased him all week long pushing the call-button for minimum of eight times a day, but now, Malik had barely heard the annoying beep sound. To be precise, four times in trhee days. Furthermore everytime actually had a reason behind the call. The lack of the calls and that annoying smirking face made Malik feel oddly angry. Not at the soldier so much, but at himself. He should be happy for getting rest from that pest and not actually wanting to hear that deep voice talking nonstop.<p>

Masageing his tamples Malik sat down. His head ached constantly after that dream of the past. His patients despondent mood was affecting his mood makeing him feel awfull. One good thing atleast had happened. He had asked Malik to contact his superiors at his base. It was not an easy task but atleast Altaïr had told him what exactly to do. The conversation with a man called De Sable didn't go so smooth though...

Malik glanced at the clock on the wall. He sighed, it was time for Altaïrs daily evening check-up. He got up and marched out of his office. Feeling down because his patient was childish enough to throw a fit from few little facts was so pointless.

First he ignored the sounds coming outside of the building. It was propably just another military cars driving through the town. What made him stop dead was a sound of gunfire. The fire was short, maybe a warning, but still hostile as ever. Malik spun around and sprinted outside. He stoped when abarrel of a gun was showed at his face. There was atleast twenty soldiers around him. All wearing the too familiar uniform Altaïr had had on.

The day couldn't go any worse.

/

Altaïr was bored beyond measure. He wanted to chat with Malik. Or just anybody, but he felt he shouldn't disturb the doctor any longer.

Despite Kadars reasuring that the hate the town felt was not personal, Altaïr had this nagging feeling that from Malik it really was that. Very personal. This feeling was only confirmed that night as he dreamed the same dream yet again. This time he remembered though. He remembered Kadar. Shot, bloody and near dying. He remembered Malik. Those eyes he had seen so breafly while glancing back. As he woke up he understood Kadars talk about coma. He was happy the boy had survived. One life he didn't have to bare on his shoulders any longer, even though there were so many more.

One thing he didn't understand though. Kadar had said that the soldiers were aiming at the civilians. That couldn't be true. He had instructed his men to avoid regular townspeople at any cost. All the others shareing his rank had told the same to their men, hadn't they?

With those confusing thoughts, as the morning came he asked the doctor to contact the base. It proved to be nearly impossible. Altaïr thought it would be best to continue to recover at home. Or as much home as the base could be. He ddn't really have a home to go to.

Vaguelly Altair heared a familiar rumble of military cars and a screach of breaks, coming outside, through his open window. He snaped back from his thoughts fast as he heard the shots. Those had come from their weapons he was sure. Why the hell would they shoot without a reason? there couldn't be any reason.

Biting down the groan of pain Altaïr got out of bed against Maliks orders. Walking to the window he could hear the shouted argument. He peerd out to the direction of the shouting. What he saw made his blood boil. He saw Malik at roberts gunpoint nad Malik was forced to his knees even though he made it clear he had no wepons or ill intentions. Altaïr had to admire the doctors courage though. Even threatend with a gun he let the other man hear a piece of his mind. Altaïr looked at the men around De Sable and saw that they were his boys including his two cousins which made him even angrier. He had to get to them before they did something stupid.

Considering his options how to get out the fastest he resorted to the window since it was near the ground, thank God for that. Halfway climbing out he regretted his choise a little but gritted his teeth and droped outside. He could hear the rooms door open and Kadars startled voice calling him. He couldn't care now. Walking as fast as he could he aproached his men.

"What the Fuck are you guys doing!" He demanded, cursing that his voice was not as firm as he wanted it to be. The soldiers around Malik and Robert lowerd their weapons and he could hear his name in rather happy and relifed voices all around.

"Rescuing you, you dumbass" Robert said and his French accent made the insult rather funny. Altaïr would have laught if not the situation.

"What makes you think I need rescuing, hm?" He growled at the French, ignoring Maliks curses and orders to get back to bed. Suddenly the pain overtook him for a moment and he toppeld over. Malik lept to his feet to steady him.

"I told you I'll strap you to the bed if you get up! You're not in condition to walk about!" Altaïr couldn't ignore Malik as well now that his yelling was at his ear.

"Stay in bed and let these foolish idiots shoot you? No thank you. I wouldn't want you hateing me even more than you do, considering these are my men" Altaïr glared at the boys behind Robert. All of them seemed ashamed and yet the relief of their superior officer being safe shone through that shame.

One of them steped forward and Malik had to blink few times to confirm that the young man was not Altaïr. They looked very much alike, youger was maybe a little paler, darker, long hair.

"I'm happy you're alright, cugino mio."

"Ezio... You're an idiot I hope you know that" Altaïr greeted his younger cousin. Happy that he was not with them at the ambush weeks ago.

"I know that" Ezio laughed a little, offering his help to the injured man. "when we found the car it seemed hopeless that you'd be alive but the body count didn't match..."

"I know Ezio, I know. You can see I'm alive. Take the guys back to base. There's no need for all the gear... I'm pretty sure Doctor A-Sayf here told that this is a hospital" Malik nodded, still seething from being treatend.

"That is not what Robert told us" Ezio looked at his comrade disapprovingly. Robert scoffed as Altaïr turned to glare at him.

"How could I be sure. All I know it could have been a trap! This doesen't even look like a hospital" he said swinging his handgun in wide arc at the building.

"Maybe because this was originally only a small part of the hospital you people destroyed three years ago. You can blame yourselfs for that" Malik spat at the pale man, getting agrier by the minute. Robert shoved the gun at Maliks face again. Altaïr grit his teeth and Grabed the weapon pulling it towards himself in order to snach it from Roberts hand.

"Lower the weapon soldier or-..."

The gunshot startled everyone of them. Ezio could feel his cousin go limp in his hands.

"ALTAÏR!"

/

Kadar had made it a routine to visit Altaïr every day. He enjoyed the company and the talks gretaly. There was one thing that made that enjoyment dim a little. He had to tell his brother how wrong he was about Altaïr. He was a savior not a killer. Music blared out of the headphones in his ears. The soldiers iPod had miraclously survived and Kadar found out that it was filled with rather good, European music. He would have to return the device though.

He stoped as he opened the door and found Altaïrs bed empty. From the corner of his eye he saw a hand disappear from the window. In alarm he riped the headphones from his ears.

"Altaïr!" he shouted and ran to the window. Why did the man run away? Looking outside he saw the shoking truth that the man wasn't running away.

Looking at the soldiers a jolt of recognition and fear ran through him. He knew those two...

_The gunshots rang loud in his ears. He could see bloodied bodies of soldiers everywhere. Soldiers in two different uniforms. How come the town, so peacfull and beutifull in the morning, had become a battlefield full of crumbling houses and death at the fast darkening evening. He could hear the gunshots yelled orders and cries of pain come closer. He had to get away, he knew. Had to find Malik._

_Stumbling over a dead body of a child, no more than eight years old, he almost lost his footing. When he regained his balance he could see soldiers at both sides, takeing aim and shooting eachother. Two of the soldiers saw him. The bald one nudged the other at the ribs and gestured at his direction. Eyes widening he could see the two take aim at him..._

A gun shot brought Kadar back from that bloody memory. He watched as Altaïrs knees buckled under him, Malik shouting the soldiers name.

* * *

><p><strong>I giggled at the tought of Altair walking around in the hospital shirt only, you know, thise open at the back? xD Let's say he has patns as well... For his dignitys sake :) If anyone has suggestions for altairs and the others' military ranks do tell me. I don't know the ranks in finnish and much less in english. But from those at this chapter Altair is the highest Robert and Abbas (even though not named) come next and then Ezio... rest are just soldiers...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fift chapter :D I apologize for any spelling errors and the most propably a very crappy chapter ending. My excuse for the crappyness is that I got a summer flu. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He struggled to keep consious. It was hard but mostly he maged. Watching Malik yell at Ezio and the others. Apparently the shouting was orders, since he was lifted on a stresher and then taken inside. He couldn't really make out the words but he didn't care. The pain of the bullet wound threatend to pull him into the blackness off unconsciousness. He had been shot before but it had never been after being injured badly already. God damn that Robert and God fucking damn his own idiocy of grabing the loaded gun.<p>

Altaïr had to concentrate hard to stay awake and noticed it was easiest when he looked at Malik. The man looked concerned as he watched on Altaïr. He didn't register his surroundings any longer. There was just Malik, talking to him. He couldn't make out words but the voice was soothing.

Slowly he drifted to nothingness.

/

Altaïr woke up in the same room as he had been that morning. Or atleast he believed it was still the same day. Feeling the pains from restraining his injuries, and the new one added to those alrady there, he had a strong feeling of Dé jà vú from the room. He could feel an annoying plastic mask over his nose and mouth that were supposd to help him breath. It did little and he lifted his hand to remove it. He jumped little at a firm grip on his wrist. He looked to his side and saw Malik. The man looked pissed, yet a little reliefed. Mostly pissed though.

" I told you to stay put didn't I?"

"Sorry" Altaïr smiled apologetically at the doctor.

"I couldn't let them make a mistake of shooting good and innocent man" Malik scoffed at the words, though he got little cought on the fact that Altaïr thought him good.

"And as a reasult of 'helping' me, you will be graceing me with your obnoxious presence even longer" Altaïrs smile dropped a lttle at Maliks harsh words. He had forgotten the man hated him.

"I am sorry about that too. I can call the boys to get me back to the base..."

"No thank you. One of those imbecills is enough. He did not leave yesterday or today and has been pestering me about your condition just as much as you have with the pleas to get up" Malik growled at Altaïr as the soldier lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Had he slept a full day again?

"I can see you two are indeed related. And besides if their next 'visit' is as disastrous as yesterday Allah help me I do not give _camels shit_ about my doctors vow to treasure life. I will butcher every last one of the _cocksucking bastards_!" Malik removed the mask from Altaïrs face as he spoke. Altaïr swallowed at the threat. If it would have come from any other doctors mouth Altaïr would have smiled in good humor, but when Malik said butcher he really seemed to mean it literally.

"Ezio stayed?" Altaïr asked to distract the doctor from his murderous intentions.

"Yes, he is getting coffee for himself as we speak. I will go now. You know, unfortunately, how to call me if you need something" Malik answered, allowing the distraction. Secretly he did wish Altaïr would call him back even for a little trivial matter. He didn't like addmitting it, but he had gotten just a little too worried over the soldier when he got shot.

The pervous day, after makeing sure Altaïr lived, he had snarled curses at anyone who had dared to enter Altaïrs room or his own office. Only people he tolerated were Kadar and Ezio, the Italian only barely. Kadar because he was Maliks own brother and Ezio because he was Altaïrs cousin. He had confused himself over and over with his own reactions to other people.

Today atleast he was on slightly better mood and acted civil. Malik walked to the door but before he could grab the handle the door opened. Altaïrs cousin almost ran into him dodgeing at the last minute. His coffee spilled to the floor. Maliks cold stare made Ezio shiver and he promised to clean it.

Altaïr, no matter how tired he felt he was, had to snort in amusement. His cousin was agile and fast when it came to fighting or just sports. Indoors with other people he was just as gracefull as an elefant in a glass store. Malik departed from the room and Ezio lifted his gaze to Altaïr. A wide smile spread to his face.

"Cugino! You're awake" he exclamed and came to sit down near Altaïrs bed.

"How do you feel?" Altaïr barked a lugh, grimacing immediatly after as the movement pulled his fresh wound. Ezios eyebrows pulled together in concearn. He hovered over Altaïr wanting to help his cousin but not knowing how.

"How I feel? Very much torn and shot... and this is a second time this mont, mind you... Otherwise I'm good" He looked at Ezio.

"You should have gone back to base. It's Wednesday today right? You should be talking with Leo. He'll be mad" Altair smiled as he spoke. He had met his cousins boyfriend, Leonardo, few times. The blond Italian man was nice and polite maybe little happy-go-lucky, but he also had quite a temper if angerd. Ezio seemed to excell at upsetting the man.

"He'll understand. He was really worried too you know, not just us at the base. Maria was heartbroken when you disappeard..." Ezio grinned at his cousins near horrified face at the mention of the mans ex. Altaïr had learned the hard way not to date a fellow soldier, especially if it was a woman like Maria Thrope. To Altaïr their thing had been just a bit of having fun. Apparently to Maria it had been much more. Even after dumping her over six months ago, Maria still stalked him around every corner possible. How Altaïr wished he had taken Maria with them to the scouting mission-went-horribly-wrong. Atleast he would have gotten rid of the woman. With Altaïrs luck though Maria would have walked away from the disaster unharmed.

"Don't speak of her! Don't you dare speak of her now. Ecpecially infront of Malik o I swear I'll rip your miserable balls off!" Altaïr threatened his laughing cousin.

"Malik... The doctor? What? Have you fallen for his pretty, dark face?" Ezio struggled to suppress the fitts of laughter and teased Altaïr. Oh yes, he had noticed A-Sayfs good looks and he knew Altaïrs taste in men. With women Ezios cousin wasn't that picky. In men, well, Malik A-Sayf was a perfect example in that taste.

"And what's it to you if I have?" Altaïr frowned, not truly annoyed with Ezio but not wishing to talk about the matter. Ezio shruged grinning widely.

"Just asking"

"Right..."

/

Kadar had been really shocked for a full day. He hadn't expected to see the men who had shot him years ago. Much less he had expected Altaïr, quickly becoming his idol of sorts, being shot by his own comrade.

As his brother had treated Altaïr, Kadar had helped him. Mostly he had to shoo Altaïrs cousin away from the room.

Sighing he sat on Maliks office desk waiting his brother back from checking on the soldier. Kadar would have to tell Malik everything today because, truth be told, he didn't wish Altaïr to leave just yet. He wanted to properly thank him... And talk to the man more. They had started to become friends.

Opening of the door had Kadars attention and he watched as his brother entered the room. Maliks expression was stressed and tired. That made Kadar think maybe he could wait another day before telling Malik.

_"Hello brother. How is he?"_Kadar greeted and only then did Malik notice his brother. He shook his head removing his jacket.

_"As well and annoying as he can be. Just woke up..." _Kadars expression lit up at that. So Altaïr had awaken, good. Kadar eyed at Maliks scarred arm as the man took the jacket off.

_"Brother..."_

_"Yes, Kadar?" _Malik sat infront of his desk and shood his baby brother away from the table. Kadar hopped off and stood beside him.

_"About the day you got that scar on your left arm.."_ Kadar began watching his brothers reactions. Malik paused for half a second knowing ofcourse exactly what day Kadar meant.

_"What about that day Kadar. I wish not talk about it right now so-"_

_"I do remember everything..."_

Maliks head snaped up and his stare bore into his little brother. He listened in disbelief as Kadar told him everything he remembered from the day before his coma and about the two men the previouss day. He shook his head, almost in disbelief as his baby brother finished talking.

_"Are you absolutely positive of what you're saying Kadar?" _Kadar frowned slightly, somewhat disaprovingly in response to his brothers words.

_"Ofcourse I am. I did not hallucinate or dream it if that's what you're afraid of... I wanted to tell you because you hate him unjustly. That's all."_ Kadar gave his brother a kind smile and left the room.

Malik was left wordless and stunned, stareing after his little brother. He could hardly believe Kadars words, the boy had to be lieing. Why would Kadar lie though? He never had, not as a child. Malik realized now that not even after wakeing from the coma. He had only assumed his brother did not speak of the day because of the loss of memory. Kadar had never actually said did he remember or not. Feeling very stupid for his assumptions, Malik stood up and went to the window.

From this side of the building one could see a pile of rubble and stones, Iron beams sticking out of it. The collapsed main building of the hospital. Maliks brow furrowed in anger yet again, no matter how much time pased. He had told the townspeople that the Hospital could manage in this smaller building so that the people could get their homes rebuilt first, but they had to get more equipment in it to cover the losses they suffered in the destruction of the main building. They were very expensive.

What angered Malik most was all the patients in the building at the moment of collapsing. His patients. So many had been sacrificed to this war. Too many innocent people, for what? Absolutly nothing. A mere lust for power that corrupted the leaders of this world.

Malik paced around his office for a moment, trying very hard not to get angrier. His thoughts wandered to Altaïr as he walked his little circle. He supposed he should apologize to the man. Apologies were not the easiest thing for Malik but he had been wrong and as Kadar pointed out, unjust. Malik sihged, throwing himself on the sofa. He would go after a much needed nap.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say thank you to all who have helped me with the military ranks. Ecpecially Autumn's Crow 8D <strong>

**And thanks to the lovely 191026 who will beta read this thing for me from now on^^**

**Thanks for all the revews people :DD I really apriciate and love to read them^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The sixth chapter! YAY! and this chapter has been betat by 191026 thank you again lovely! And thanks to all of you who have favourited and revewd this story :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kadar stared in rapt interest at the two soldiers as they conversed about something to do with their profession that he did not quite understand. It seemed to be funny for the younger one though. He watched as Altaïr rolled his eyes at Ezio.<p>

"Why do you both have a same kind of scar on your mouth?" Using his chance since both men fell silent for a moment, Kadar changed the subject to something he had been wondering a while.

Altaïr turned his head to look at the younger male and smirked.

"I got this in a fight years ago, Ezio just wanted to mimic me because it's cool." He answered which earned a slap to the head from his cousin. He chuckled at Kadar's confused look.

"Don't tell lies to the boy, stupido..." Ezio growled at his cousin while he turned face Kadar as well.

"If you don't want a matching one, do not give my cousin a frying pan. Actually, don't even let him near the kitchen at all..." Kadar cocked his head to the side, a bemused expression on his face. If it was true what Ezio said, it meant Altair and kitchen appliances did not mix. Kadar safely stored that useful information in his memory….just in case.

"Our other cousin, Desmond, has one too" Ezio continued, shaking his head.

"Did Altaïr hit him with a pot then? Perhaps a blender, especially since you got yours from a pan." Kadar grinned as Ezio's roaring laughter made Altaïr huff in annoyance.

"No he got it in a fight as well….which was also my fault..." Altair continued through Ezio's fits of laughter.

"I got us in a fight with some thugs and one had brought a knife... and because Desmond looks like me the thug got confused and Des got the knife to his face instead of me..." Altaïr continued with a bored air to his voice. Kadar grimaced at the thought of how the knife must have felt, tried to imagine it slicing through his face. He found it a rather interesting coincidence that all three of the cousins had identical scars. It seemed like weird faith, almost like a blood pact or bond between the three cousins.

"And I thought my life has been interesting living with big brother." Kadar giggled slightly to himself.

Ezio gave him an intrigued and rather disbelieving look.

"What do you mean? You can't be seriously saying that a life under the same roof with such a stuck up doctor can be anything but boring, bambino..." Kadar laughed again shaking his head.

"Oh it can be interesting. He was quite a delinquent when we were younger." The young man grinned, almost mysteriously at the two soldiers as they stared, disbelieving expressions plastered on their faces.

"You don't believe me? He was! He- ow!" Kadar turned as he got smacked upside the head by a large clipboard. He was greeted by Malik's scowling face. Kadar's toothy grin stretched from ear to ear. He was clearly very happy with Malik's discomfort about his younger years.

_"Enough with the gossip Kadar. Make yourself useful and get Altaïr his supper. Make sure it's soup..." _Malik hissed in their native language while shooing his grinning little brother out of the room.

Altaïr visibly shuddered. Oh how he hated soup!

"Please do not twist up your face. Due to the additions to your wounds it is….not advised that you eat solid foods." Malik reprimanded the man not missing a single beat.

Altaïr looked away in a childish manner, painfully crossing his arms as best as he could over his chest. The doctor merely scowled, arched and eyebrow and turned his attention to Ezio.

"I see you are still here. Shouldn't you get back to your... friends..?" Ezio shrugged totally noncommittal. He considered his cousin far more important than any job or obligation.

"They will survive without gorgeous me for one night." he smirked, causing Altaïr to once again roll his eyes in defeat. He knew he was prideful and ignorant himself but Ezio had an ego the size of the room which he was very proud of.

Malik stared at the younger man before him for a long irritated while. Ezio was definitely related to Altaïr that was for sure. He was just as much an ass as the other male.

"Fine, but we cannot give you shelter for the night in here. This is a hospital, not a motel. Now, you should leave and let your cousin rest"

Ezio's face fell a little at Malik's clipped and curt words. Altaïr had already given him feedback about the 'hospitality' of the town...or rather the serious lack of it.

"Can't I sleep on the chair if I will be very very quiet and on my best behavior?"

"No"

"On the floor?"

"No"

"What if -"

"No!" Malik snapped.

He started to wonder if these foreigners even knew the meaning of the word no.

Ezio sighed dejectedly. There truly was no arguing with the doctor. Slowly shuffling to his feet, he turned to his cousin.

"Fine, I will come by in the morning again then…." He growled at Malik before smiling at Altaïr which earned an apologetic smile and a shrug in return.

Kadar entered the room just then with the 'slop' for Altair and placed the tray on the small bedside table. The best idea ever swept through his brain, making him smile all too knowingly at Malik. The smile Malik dreaded seeing, knowing all to well that Kadar was cooking up something.

"What if I take him to our house? He can sleep on the sofa or your room brother. It's not like you are there anyway." The younger male offered, making Ezio's face light up with hope and Altaïr frown in concern.

It seemed Malik indeed did not go home at all and slept in the hospital….but where? His office or some spare room? Malik looked at his little brother for a moment and reluctantly nodded in approval. Ezio whooped a little and grabbed Malik's hand shaking it.

"Thanks Doc I owe you one for this!" Malik half smiled and pulled his left hand free from Ezio's vice like grip. Kadar led Ezio out of the room, already asking everything he wanted to know about Ezio and his cousins. The soldier barely had time to wave a goodbye to Altaïr before the door closed after them.

Altaïr stared after the two, straining his neck until the door closed over. Suddenly he felt very awkward being alone with Malik. What to say to a man that hated you so passionately and yet took care of you with just as much passion? Altair found himself faced with an unanswerable conundrum.

Malik turned to regard Altair with his nearly black eyes and Altaïr couldn't help but notice that the stare had a slightly new feel to it. What could have caused it to get... almost kind?

In truth Malik felt mildly nervous as he wished to talk to Altaïr. Apologizing for being unfair or unjust was not something he had to do often after all. Usually he chose not to apologize at all.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak when, "You should go home to sleep for awhile you know. I will be fine on my own here."

The darker man snapped his mouth shut and stared at the other man for a moment, almost considering his suggestion for a second before he shook his head.

"No. As I have said no one else will take care of you. What if you suddenly need me and I'm not here? I will stay at the hospital. You will be free to go home soon enough so I too can go home then..." Altaïr grimaced for a brief second.

"I have no home to go to, though. They will send me back to rest up but there's nothing for me in that country..." Malik watched the ironic smile spread to those scared lips as the man spoke and for a spilt second, all he could stare at was Altaïr's lips.

"I... I must apologize for being unfair..." Malik finally said as he forced his gaze back to Altaïr's.

Altaïr's face took on slightly confused look at his words.

"I have harbored ill will against you for... a while. I had not realized you had wished to help Kadar years ago."

The doctor explained the reason for his apology and the words made Altaïr stare in utter silence for a long while. That intent stare made Malik feel uncomfortable in a way he couldn't quite explain. He had to clear his oddly dry throat again.

"Anyway." Malik coughed, quickly changing the subject, "You should eat."

"So….you don't hate me?" Altaïr's words stopped Malik from reaching for the mans food.

"No, I do not. I do however hate your profession, but not you personally." He confirmed.

His hate had mysteriously dissolved into thin air after learning the truth from Kadar.

A smile slowly presented itself on Altair's lips. Hearing those words from Malik made him feel great. More than great actually. Maybe he had a chance...

Altair ate the soup Malik gave him. He would have just thrown it away but the doctor was smarter than to just leave him alone so he actually had to eat the god awful, unsatisfying slop like liquid. He watched as Malik put the bowl away and then turn back to do his check up for the evening.

Malik was pleased with Altaïr's progress of healing however slow it seemed to be. He was about to comment when he suddenly felt a pull at his jacket front. Almost toppling over Altaïr, he found his lips being pressed against Altaïr's. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to collect his scattered thoughts. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but marvel at how soft and wonderful those lips felt, but no, he couldn't and wouldn't acknowledge that thought.

The second Altaïr's grip on Malik's jacket loosened he jumped back to a safer and more unreachable distance.

"Why... how could... what. W-what do you think your doing?" Malik raged without being able to form a proper coherent sentence.

Altaïr smiled innocently.

"Giving you a goodnight kiss. What else?"

"God I hate you, you arrogant shit!" Malik growled menacingly.

He was so angry all of a sudden. Both to Altaïr for daring to force such an act upon him, and to himself as well for not seeing it coming and stepping away in time.

"You keep telling that to yourself" Altaïr smirked and yet hoping all the while he didn't truly hate him. He didn't really have a reason anymore now did he?

Malik glared venom at Altaïr for a moment before storming out of the room muttering a string of colorful Arabic curses as he went, Altair understanding every one.

Altaïr leaned back to his two plush pillows wriggling about slightly to get comfortable. He didn't regret kissing Malik. He licked his lips and could almost taste the other mans on him. Those delicious full lips that seemed to tease him every time Malik spoke or when he chewed the top of his pen when in thought. Altaïr sighed lightly. It was a bit too early for bed.

/

Soft lips pressed against his in a chaste yet powerful and passionate kiss. He answered in the same manner, drinking in the wonderful feeling of their mouths moving together.

Deft hands slid up his clothed body to undo the buttons of his shirt quickly so that they could caress his bare skin. Those lips moved to his jaw and neck to kiss and nibble lightly. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he felt one hand slide down his abdomen to the rim of his pants and to undo his belt. Golden eyes stared into his with a look of longing and want...

Malik jerked awake and upright on his sofa. His breath coming in short gasps. What the hell was that dream about! Why he had had such a dream? That one sad excuse for a kiss couldn't have been the cause could it? Malik groaned in irritation and the tight, uncomfortable feeling in his pants. He cursed at his body acting this way. It was just humiliating.

Malik glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed in relief as it was still only four in the morning. He tried to think very unpleasant things and just will his erection away. It did work eventually just not as fast as Malik would have wanted. He was about to lay down as he heard a beep sound from his desk and a little light flashed brightly into the darkness of his office.

Malik grit his teeth.

What a great start to another shit day.

"Damn Altair."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed everyone^^<strong>

**here's pictures of Doctor Malik and Soldier Alty (drawn by me...)**

http:/ yaoi. y-gallery. net/view/816072/

http:/ yaoi. y-gallery. net/view/816486/


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the seventh chapter people :) Betat by 191026^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I swear to god that kid never shuts up." Was the greeting Altaïr got from his cousin the next morning. Altair arched his eyebrows up slightly bemused at Ezio's exhausted expression.<p>

"You mean Kadar?"

"Who else? And I mean it! I know now his whole life story up until yesterday. And the questions? They never end! And he talks in his sleep!" Altair stared at his flustered cousin for a second before bursting into fits of laughter. He couldn't stop the giggles that sent jolts of pain from the wound on his abdomen.

"It's not funny!" Ezio growled getting angry and frustrated. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since Altaïr went missing. He had thought that now was a perfect opportunity to have a well deserved rest but, that plan swiftly went to hell. The young Arab had talked nonstop the whole evening and had continued to shower him with questions about Italy, about his cousins about his family and friends. What his life was like? Did he have kids? What kind of a man Leonardo was? The endless stream of babbling had not ceased even when the boy fell asleep on the sofa Ezio was supposed to sleep on.

"Where is he anyway?" Altair questioned while peeking around Ezio.

He couldn't see the boy anywhere which was very strange.

Ezio glanced over his own shoulder at the door, almost dreading seeing the smiling face of Kadar.

"He said something about his brother..." Altaïr hummed at the answer a little and turned his gaze to the open window and the soft blue sky he could see from it.

His thoughts drifted to last night and to Malik. Altaïr had needed a painkiller to get back to sleep. When Malik had come back to give him the pills, he had been acting very strange indeed. He was very awkward and evasive….almost as if Altaïr had done something to him.

When their eyes met, Malik had looked away quickly; cheeks tinting a faint red as his brows scrunched together slightly, almost if he was embarrassed. Altaïr didn't know what to make of all that and the doctor had not yet come back to see him that morning so he hadn't had a chance to ask him about it.

"Penny for your thoughts cousin. They are very loud..." Altaïr turned to regard his grinning cousin with a less than amused expression on his face. Ezio waited for a while and clucked his tongue disappointedly. Clearly Altaïr would not be sharing his thoughts today.

"You really should go back already Ezio….you know, before they send anyone to take you back." Altaïr murmured with a little sigh.

He was glad to have the company but he didn't wish Ezio to get into trouble. Ezio's smile dropped a little and finally he nodded.

"You are right; I will leave after you eat your breakfast." The younger man agreed and smirked at Altaïr's disgusted face at the mention of the 'food'.

"I'll go get the doctor." Ezio continued and stood from the chair he had been slouching on.

"There's no need for that." Came a hiss from the doorway.

Malik practically stormed into the room, glaring at the duo in the room with so much venom in his eyes that Ezio took a step back. Malik was followed by a man dressed in the navy uniform, markings of a General on his person. Ezio snapped to attention just as Altaïr would have if not forced to stay in his bed by Malik's, 'move and I will kill you,' glare.

"At ease Ezio, would you step out of the room for a moment? I have something to discuss with Altair and the good doctor here." Ezio relaxed only a little as the too familiar voice and a use of his name indicated that he was only visiting his hospitalized nephew. He nodded and retreated from the room.

"I'm curious..."Ezio jumped at the young voice behind him and then sighed in defeat, turning to face Kadar. Peace and quiet over.

"Who was that man?"

Ezio groaned inwardly, debating should he answer or not. How much new questions would his answer produce this time? Not wanting to be overly rude he answered.

"That was our general... Altaïr's uncle... my father..." Kadar stared Ezio for a long moment, making the older of the two feel uncomfortable.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"You don't look alike... at least not that much." Kadar answered, still scrutinizing Ezio's face.

He shrugged then and sat on a bench near the door, fidgeting with the earphones in his hands.

"Do you think he will take Altaïr away from the hospital? You know….send him back..?"

Ezio looked at the younger man.

"I don't think so, why do you ask? You don't want him to leave?"

Ezio sat next to Kadar on the narrow bench, looking at the young man and for that moment, Kadar looked like a little lost boy.

"I don't. Because he makes my brother livelier, that's all..." Kadar shrugged again.

"Lively you mean as in murderous lively?" Ezio couldn't help the little sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Honestly I do not understand what my cousin sees in your brother I'm sorry..." he continued as Kadar laughed at his previous question. He shook his head slightly.

"Only Allah knows that my friend. Though I do know what my brother sees in Altaïr..." Kadar grinned widely at Ezio's dumbfounded face.

"You... you mean your brother..? I think he just hates Altaïr's guts..." Kadar shook his head again.

"You don't understand. Only a person my brother likes gets so much venomous words and death glares. You could call it...a special kind of love." Kadar mused dreamily.

Ezio stared at the boy's happy face for a moment and decided not to comment. Instead he turned his stare to the closed door of his cousins hospital room wondering what was going on inside.

/

"So, how is my nephew doing?" Giovanni Auditore asked, smiling warmly at Altaïr as the door closed behind Ezio.

"Hmm, that depends on whose opinion you ask. Do you want mine or the doctors?" Altaïr answered with a straight face.

He did grin however as his uncle laughed a little throaty laugh.

"I have already spoken to him, so now, I am asking you."

"Oh, I'm fine. Keep getting threatened to, 'Stay the fuck in bed,' but fine." Altaïr answered, trying to mimic Malik's commanding tone.

Neither Altaïr nor Giovanni missed Malik roll his eyes.

"Good, good..." Altair watched his uncle nod a few times. He knew the look on the older Auditore's face.

"This is not just a social visit is it?" His sarcastic tone drew Giovanni's full attention to him again. The older man smiled at his nephew's scornful face.

"Sharp as ever I see. Yes I am here on business, but most of all visiting my injured relative." Giovanni reassured Altaïr as he sat down beside him on the bed.

"Let's discuss what we shall do when you get out of this hospital first. It is in a months time, no?" He spared a glance at Malik who stood there quietly.

When the doctor nodded the General turned back to Altaïr again.

"You are aware that we cannot keep you here. We have to send you home to recover."

Giovanni knew perfectly well Altaïr's distaste of the thought of going back.

As he had predicted, Altaïr grimaced and pulled a stubborn face which basically said 'forget it'.

"Uncle, I'm not going." Altaïr all but growled at the man.

"You have no choice Altaïr. You know this..."

"I have a choice! I can stay here-" "You can not stay at the hospital" Malik butted in to the conversation.

"And you will find out that getting a house is not very easy for the likes of you in this town." Malik all but growled.

Altaïr stared at Malik for a moment. Somehow he wished he could stay with Malik. He shook his head, feeling stupid as his pride made him argue further, he just had to be the one to say the last word and make Malik even angrier at him.

"I will think of something." Giovanni finally sighed.

Altaïr was after all, a brilliant soldier but stubborn. Perhaps foolishly so.

"Please reconsider, Altaïr. Maybe returning is not that bad. You could try and find someone. It is time for you to marry anyway..."

"We don't live in middle-ages Uncle; I don't have to marry at the age of twenty five….in fact I don't have to marry at all..."

Altaïr glanced at Malik for a second.

"Never the less, it wouldn't hurt. And you still have your house." Giovanni offered.

"What! I told you to get rid of that damn thing, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, you told us to burn it. You gave Petruccio wild ideas..." Giovanni smiled half in amusement half in anger.

"No matter what happened in that house, you are responsible for getting rid of it. With legal means mind you."

Altair sneered slightly in the direction of his uncle.

Malik however, frowned at the disrespect Altaïr showed his older family member but Giovanni didn't seem to be affected by the rudeness.

"Listen to me-" "Uncle! Understand already! I cannot go back! I'll gladly fight for my country but that's it. I do not have a place in there! Because of me your brother and his wife is dead. Because of me Adha is dead! Without you I would be in prison right now, so I'm grateful, but I .back!" Altaïr punctuated his last few words with his voice rising practically in octaves.

Giovanni stared Altaïr long with hard expression on his face. Finally he shook his head. Altaïr would hopefully see sense in time.

Malik had heard enough.

More than he needed or wanted to so, he excused himself from the room.

/

The rest of the day Altaïr was in a foul mood.

The conversation with Giovanni had brought back memories he wished he could forget. The most painful was Adha. She had died because of him and only because of his sheer stupidity. If he had put his gun down as she asked, her fate wouldn't have been to die. If he hadn't pulled his gun at those guys at all, she would be alive and they could be happy. He would have married her, had children with her….

Altaïr sighed. If things had gone differently he would have never met his Doctor Sexy. That thought made him smile a little. The smile however only lasted for few seconds before he sank back to his grouchy state.

Kadar did not visit him that day, but the boy did peek in whenever Malik came round, either for Altaïr's checkup, to give him food, or if by some miracle he actually had something he needed and called the doctor.

Malik had no doubt told Kadar to let Altaïr be in peace for a day. Being alone however made his mind wander and cast him back to those awful memories.

He went to bed that night, wishing he had someone he could talk to. He didn't want a pity party by talking to Malik of his problems and loneliness. Kadar was out of the question for he did not wish to trouble the boy with his depressing thoughts. Ezio had naturally left with Giovanni... He closed his eyes, the depression that had filled his life years ago sweeping over him, almost crushing him. A part of him wished he could die.

Some time after midnight Altair awoke to the eerie feeling of someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw Malik sitting by his bed. He could not even begin to imagine why the doctor wasted his precious sleeping time by sitting at his side.

Malik did not say anything or move for a long time. He just looked at him in silence, deep in thought. Maybe he hadn't noticed Altair was awake. He was about to open his mouth to speak.

"You cried... in your sleep..." Malik said quietly.

It seemed he had just waited until he was sure the other was awake and that Altaïr was ready to speak. Malik's words however made him turn his head in silent humiliation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Malik asked, keeping his voice low.

There was no mocking tone in Malik's voice; only a friendly and comforting offer which made Altair turn his gaze back to the doctor. Suddenly he was afraid to tell Malik all the things he had done in his youth. He didn't want him to know about all the blood on his hands, all the violence and crime he had committed. It was enough Malik was aware of the acts he had to do as a soldier. He shook his head weakly.

"Alright... I'm not going to make you talk if you do not want to" Altair half expected Malik to stand and walk away but he didn't. He stayed sitting on the bedside chair, no intentions of moving. Altaïr relaxed against his pillows again and closed his eyes. He felt oddly calm and content knowing Malik was sitting next to him.

Malik stayed quiet and watched Altaïr relax and go back to sleep. He had had a full day to think about the man and sort his feelings out. He couldn't fool himself and deny he didn't feel anything for the man. Luckily he was good enough that he could fool everyone else.

He waited until he believed Altaïr was fast asleep and picked himself up from the chair. Hopefully the man didn't have those dreams again so he could sleep soundly. The scene in the morning and seeing the man cry, despite it being in sleep, had opened Malik's eyes a little. Altair was not just a foreign soldier warring and fooling around with an annoying grin plastered on his face. He was human and felt anger and sorrow just like everybody else.

Standing beside the bed Malik hesitated for a moment before carefully extended his hand and touched the soldiers face lightly. On sudden impulse he leaned in and kissed Altaïr's forehead gently.

"_Good night, Altaïr_"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I'm rushing with the relatoinship of Alty and Mal but I don't want to be stuck with 50 chapters of this :D (somehow it seems Kadar has a crush on Ezio but I swear that's not the case ^^')<strong>

**About Altaïrs parents and Adha. I might have to enlighten you people in these comments later, we'll see...  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Long chapter o.o Once again betat by 191026^^ Enjoy! :D**

Malik was fed up.

He couldn't stand another second of Altair's brooding mood. The soldier had been feeling down for a week now. It also affected Malik's own mood a great deal, making him crabbier and more irritable than usual. Not even Kadar's bubbly personality had lifted the man's mood for more than for few hours each day.

A few nurses watched warily as the Doctor trashed his office for the third time that week.

Malik felt frustrated. Not only because of Altair feeling down in the dumps but because of the dreams of Altair that plagued him every night. Several times a night even. He had had to admit to himself he was attracted to the man greatly and he was starting to come to terms with his feelings, but the dreams were very unwelcome.

He couldn't understand why he had the dreams. Yes, maybe he wanted the soldier sexually as well but he didn't need the dreams to tell him that. He knew it all by himself while seeing the mans body and touching him while doing his routine of his check ups.

Malik crashed onto his couch and glared at the nurses so they took the hint and retreated, closing the door quickly behind them. Clearly it was not the time to interrupt the doctor unless it was a real emergency.

Malik sighed and hid his face in the cushions. Yes, Altair haunted his dreams. and the dreams were graphic, very much so. He had no idea how his unconscious mind provided him such precise images. For the love of god, he had never been with anyone, not with a woman, much less with a man.

He wasn't stupid. Ofcourse he knew what to do and how to be with the other. He was a doctor after all, which by no means meant that all he knew to do with a body was heal it. He had seen and he knew about everything that one person could do to another.

He smothered his face into the pillows again as an attempt to stop his thoughts.

There were a few good things to be said though. Altair was healing well and it showed. The man seemed to sleep better and at the end of the week Malik could actually let him get up from the bed for short periods of time, but only if Altair felt strong enough. Only if Kadar was watching that he didn't strain himself though. The soldier had been pleased by the news and used the opportunity, but his strength drained quickly so he had to return to his bed after a short period of time.

Malik sulked for a time and then slowly got up. His dreams and feelings didn't go away by simply wishing they would. There was no time to feel sorry for himself now. Looking at his office, he groaned in frustration and cleaned it up a little before leaving.

Altair was fast asleep when Malik entered the room. That was unusual because Altair always seemed to be awake, but his expression also looked pained. Malik put the clipboard to the little table and went to Altair. Feeling his forehead and neck confirmed that Altair had a fever. Maybe letting him up had been a mistake? He checked the mans condition otherwise. It was stable enough for now and the fever was not very high but he had to watch Altair through the night.

Altair stirred at the cool touch on his skin but didn't seem to wake up completely.

Malik glanced at the door he had closed first before brushing the mans brow again gently.

/

Altair felt awful.

His dreams were filled with awful colourful whirling swirls that made him dizzy. Amidst the kaleidoscope of colour, there were the faces of people he knew all twisted in great pain and agony. His body felt like he was lying down on hellfire. He wished he could wake up but he couldn't. Somewhere in the middle of this hell he could feel something cool and soft press against his face and neck. It pulled him away from those dreams he wished to escape.

Slowly Altair became aware of his surroundings. His hospital room. Malik in the room. Altair shut his eyes that had just started to peep open. He felt Malik's hand on his forehead again, pushing the sweat drenched hair away. The touch was gentle but Altair did not dare open his eyes. Malik would take his hand away immediately if he did, that much was certain.

The doctor had been very irritable the whole week. This sudden tender touch was confusing but welcomed. Altair felt the caresses continue, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek, jaw line, neck. The gentleness of it all lulled him back to sleep. A slumber that was calm and peaceful.

He was jerked back awake by a loud bang of a door and a rush of Arabic he didn't quite catch with his sleep filled, fever clouded brain. His blurry eyes could just make out the white flutter of Malik's doctors jacket as he rushed out of the room.

Altair blinked several times trying to clear his vision but to no avail. Malik had left. maybe an emergency? Altair suddenly remembered that Malik was not only his doctor, but as Kadar had said, he was the head doctor of the hospital. The most educated and most skilled surgeon to top it off.

Altair groaned. His head throbbed painfully and felt like an over cooked turnip. His body felt like it was on fire. Maybe if he slept a little more this burning would go away. Only he found it hard to fall asleep again without those comforting, soothing touches.

/

Malik was utterly exhausted as he walked back to Altair's room which he had left hours ago. He hated it when he had to treat children with wounds caused by weaponry that did not belong anywhere near the town. Why there were land mines anywhere near it was beyond him.

Malik hated those things, especially because you couldn't see them.

The kids couldn't have known.

Malik's exhaustion was caused partly by the fact he hadn't been able to save both boys, only one and even he would be crippled for life. He felt fresh resentment towards the man he was going to watch over for the whole night.

He entered the room and this time the soldier was awake. Looking weak and rather sick. Malik didn't feel sorry for him now though. He glared at the man with a venom filled stare.

"You and your thousand times cursed war should leave this country alone!" He spat at the soldier as he came to check his fever and then his injuries. To his chagrin he noticed the shot wound had been infected slightly so he began to treat it in silent fury.

Altair watched the man with his fever hazed eyes. Malik was furious and it seemed he was the target for the glares again. The war? So this was because of his occupation again. Altair wondered what could have happened. The fights, if there were any should have been far away from the town.

Malik's anger had not dissipated in the slightest after he was done treating Altair. He liked his job and took great pride in saving lives. And so Altair's job and the war made him beyond mad as it was the very thing making him fail more and more at his job.

"Why have you come here? Who has given you the right to wage war in someone else's country?" Malik raged at the soldier. He knew he was being irrational. Altair was not the one making this all happen and yet here Malik was accusing the man.

He couldn't help it though.

"Without you people I wouldn't have to try and fight a loosing battle trying to save children from dying!" Altair blinked few times processing Malik's words. Kids? So it was not because of a battle. Most probably had been a land mine then.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly. Why was he saying sorry? It's not like he had placed the mine.

"I'm only doing as I'm told, Malik..."

"I know that La'Ahad, and I cannot help but wonder how you can live with your self! How can you sleep at night?"

"It's not like I have much choice...!"

Altair was tired, he wanted to sleep. He couldn't do anything about it even if he wished he could. Truth was he couldn't live with himself. He had spoken the truth to Giovanni. He would gladly die defending his country, but this was not defending it. He knew it and all the others knew it as well. Besides Syria was just as much his country as America was. That fact made this warring even more horrible for him personally.

Malik looked at the dark, sad, stare of those golden brown eyes. A moment or two passed by until Altair closed his eyes, more or less fainting. Malik let out a tired huff.

It wasn't the soldiers fault.

Over the next few quiet days, Malik nursed Altair back to the state he had been before fevering. The soldier barely said a word. Even Kadar complained about his silence. Malik decided that he needed a few hours at home and left Kadar to look after Altair for the first half of the night. He would come back to the hospital later.

Kadar did as he was asked and stayed in Altair's room, unusually quiet. Altair felt a bit odd as the young man stayed quiet. He didn't mind though. He could entertain or plague himself with his dark thoughts. After an hour or two, Kadar finally spoke up.

"Can I ask something? Your cousin didn't know how to answer.." He said, endless curiosity bubbling under his relatively calm facade.

"Sure, ask away. What did not my know-it-all cousin not know?" Altair smiled a little at the grin spreading over Kadar's face.

"Why do you have an Arabic name when it seems that everyone else has Italian names in your family?" Kadar tilted his head to the side a bit.

Altair chuckled. Ezio had never been interested about that oddity in their family. He just thought it was odd. Altair though, knew the story behind it all.

"My father was from Syria, and his last name was Ibn-la'Ahad. That is why I am as well."

Kadar frowned.

"But your uncle is Italian isn't he?"

"Yes" Altair nodded his confirmation at the questioning.

"I don't understand. Weren't they brothers? Or maybe my English is not as good as I thought..." Kadar started muttering to himself, wondering that maybe he had misunderstood the relations between this strange family.

"Yes they were brothers by blood, indeed. And do not worry. Your English is accented but you understand perfectly." Altair's smile widened a tiny bit.

"But I do not. How is that possible?" The key word that seemed to escape the young man was 'the mother'. Altair tried to sit more comfortably in his bed.

"Let me tell you something. A story" Kadar seemed confused but listened on as eager as ever.

So Altair told Kadar about a Syrian woman, who had good luck in what ever she did. Luck in everything, except men. Oh, she did find a man she loved and married. They were happy for a while, they had a son they treasured. But soon the man died. Everyone else thought it odd but the woman knew her husband had been sick for a long time, only hiding it. Everyone thought she had killed her husband and she decided to flee the country with her infant son Umar.

She travelled from country to country, finally finding her way to beautiful Italy. She was fascinated with the culture and marvelled at the people that lived there, so she stayed. One of her reasons to stay was another man. He was proud, lively and loved every thrill the life could offer. They fell in love, got married and they had two kids. What made the woman happy was that even though she birthed the man two sons of his own he never treated them any differently than her first son.

One day the man told her that he was going to take them all to America and live there for in his job he had been transferred there. He sent his wife and all three kids ahead.

The woman waited him but he did not come after them. Weeks, months, years later she received a word that he had died in an accident a day before his supposed departure for America. She grieved greatly and for a moment forgot her small children. Umar was now eight and understood that he had to take care of Mario and Giovanni as their mother tried to get herself together.

Eventually she did come around and remembered her responsibilities as a mother. She swore she would not fall in love with any man in this world, but couldn't stay true to this. For few years later she met an English gentleman that stole her heart. They married and had yet another son Richard.

In time as the kids grew to young men they were told about their heritage. Umar decided to go and live in Syria. The land of his birth. Some time after Mario and Giovanni left for Italy. Giovanni returned with a wife and a son few years after how ever. Mario had stayed in Italy for good.

Only Richard stayed in America with his ageing parents. He too found a wife eventually.

Kadar had listened silently, without interrupting.

Altair stopped his story but Kadar seemed unsatisfied.

"What happened to the eldest? The one that came to Syria?" Altair rolled his eyes, he was sure that Kadar knew of whom he was talking about. Maybe not then.

"He met my mother, they had me and then moved back to America….obviously." Altair shrugged.

Kadar's face lit up as he finally could catch up to the story. He was about to launch a string of questions when they heard a loud thump and Malik's familiar voice cursing.

Kadar and Altair glanced at each other for a moment. Malik should be home right now, why was he back? Altair shrugged so Kadar stood up and went to open the door.

The hall way was empty. Kadar frowned and was closing the door as he saw blood on it. He half gasped half yelled and let go of the door. Altair saw it too and his eyes widened.

"What...? Wait!" He stopped Kadar as the boy was about to dash out.

"_Something's happened to Malik, I gotta find him_!" Kadar slipped into rushed Arabic in his panic.

"_I know, I'm coming with you. So wait I have no idea where Malik's office is in this place._" Altair grumbled back as he stood from the bed carefully.

Kadar was fidgety and his movements jerky as he walked to Malik's office. Altair followed quietly.

The quick pace strained and made him feel his every injury again but he couldn't care less. Malik could chew him out or strap him to the gurney if he wished, as long as the man was okay.

The immediate hiss of 'get out' as Kadar opened the door already told him something had happened. Despite all warnings, he stepped into the room and regarded his brother.

Malik was sitting on his couch. He was shirtless and tending to the deep looking gash on his left shoulder. There was another on his leg, staining his white trousers with deep red blood. As he turned to face them, they could see a bruise forming in the corner of his mouth. Kadar gasped.

"Brother what happened?" He asked as he rushed to his brother.

Malik nearly growled at Kadar.

"I told you to get out!"

"What happened?"

The brothers stared each other stubbornly, until Altair stepped further in the room.

"And you? Get the fuck back in bed or I'll send you there in pieces!"

"Go ahead and try but tell us what happened! Now!" Altair commanded, not even realizing he had fallen into superior soldier mode.

He stared at Malik sternly, demanding an answer.

Malik stared back coolly as Kadar shrank away a little.

"You are in my hospital La'Ahad and I'm in charge here, keep that in mind. I do not need to explain myself, least of all to you. But as it is yet again because of you, I will..." Malik's voice was hushed and icy calm.

"Some people in town are... disagreeing greatly with me treating you after what happened today. That's what happened. One had a knife."

Altair took a step back. The doctor seemed calm and collected but his eyes burned with black hatred. Altair lowered his eyes to the mans wounded shoulder and then at the gruesome scar on the same arm. Pale but angry lines marring the perfect dark skin.

Altair had to look away all together as he started to think about Malik's skin. Kadar took a fresh towel and poured some antiseptic on it and started cleaning his brothers wound. Malik let him since it was easier for Kadar to treat the shoulder than he himself. After it was clean Malik instructed his brother how to stitch it properly.

"What did you do with them?" Malik's bruised knuckles hadn't escaped Kadar's notice.

"They're alive... just reminded them not to fuck with me. I will not lose a fight..."

Kadar smiled slightly as he bandaged Malik's shoulder.

"_You shouldn't do that. You're a respected doctor Al-Sayf now. Not a hooligan running on roof tops._"

Malik chuckled.

"_The elderly all know and remember me as a hooligan anyway. No harm done._"

"_Either way brother, you shouldn't do such things._"

Altair listened to the conversation silently. Running on roofs? Did Malik do parkour? That's some badass doctor for you. And it indeed seemed Kadar was not stitching up his brother for the first time either.

"_Alright, now the leg. Pants off!"_

Malik stood up and un buckled his belt. He opened his pants and was about to let them drop when he suddenly became hyper aware of Altair still standing at the door. If it would have been anyone else he would have just felt awkward of the impropriety of standing infront of them almost naked. But this was Altair and the dreams Malik still had made him blush with embarrassment. What a stupid time to think about them.

Altair stared at the reddening of Malik's face for a moment and wondered why was the man blushing so. When the doctor glanced at him not once or twice but three times, a wicked grin threatened to spread on Altair's face.

"Is my presence disturbing you?" Altair almost sang out as he sat down.

He couldn't stand any longer.

"Yes, a little..." Malik muttered.

He turned his back to Altair. It seemed the man wasn't leaving so he had no choice. He let his trousers fall and sat down on the couch again. He was starting to feel paranoid about the soldier staring at him.

Kadar hid his amused smile. It would do no good piss Malik off now.

When the gash on his leg was bandaged, he immediately wrapped a blanket around himself. Kadar brought Malik some male nurses clothes he could find and promised to bring his brother new set of proper clothes in the morning from home. Malik dressed and saw his brother off.

Altair honestly didn't feel like he could get up from the chair he had sat on. Every intake of breath had started to hurt. As Malik came back Altair tried to put on a serene face but as Malik's concerned expression told him, he had failed.

"Come. Let's get you back to your room." Malik offered his help and support to the man even though his own shoulder and leg burned, desperately need of rest.

Once Altair was back in his bed, he seemed to fall asleep immediately.

**Okay so no more info of Altys dark past (maybe in the next one) but a bit of backgrounds of the whole family :D I have had that story in my mind for a long time now :) Also, I have been reluctant of putting any county names in fear of offending someone :c but I felt like this chapter did actually need them...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god D: I actually forgot post this chapter even though that this one had been written and betat a LONG time ago! (okay days ago) and I already have the next one ready too o.o**

**oh well, betat by 191026, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Waking up in the middle of the night from an uncomfortable slumber, slumped against a hospital bed only to find that your patient was missing done nothing more than piss Malik off.<p>

Seeing as this had happened though, he had to wonder how had he fell into such a deep sleep so far as to not notice Altair leaving first the bed and then the room.

Malik walked briskly through the hallways looking for the damnable man.

Where would he even go at this hour?

Malik's irritation at himself for falling asleep on the job started to change to irritation when he couldn't find the stupid missing soldier. As Malik walked past the intensive care unit, he stopped abruptly when he noticed the man he was looking for sitting next to the boy he had treated earlier.

Malik should have went and grabbed the mans shoulder, demanding why was he here, but he didn't.

Instead he watched Altair look at the eight year old boy, sadness etched into his face.

He watched as Altair sighed and got up from the chair, placed his hand on the boys slowly rising and falling chest. The man muttered a proper and genuine apology in Arabic. Malik absently noted that the Arabic was flawless and perfectly pronounced.

Altair turned to leave and finally noticed Malik standing there.

Malik didn't say a word just walked up to Altair and guided him away with a light touch on the shoulder.

Seeing the soldiers regret and sadness over what had happened to this boy that was a stranger to him made Malik think . Altair wasn't a cold blooded killer as one would think based on his occupation.

Malik had realized this some time ago but it was just at that moment that he really thought about it.

They stayed silent all the way back to Altair's room. The silence carried on as Altair climbed back into his bed, shuffling about to get comfortable.

He waited to receive the biting words and angry glares from Malik but none came. He looked at the doctor but saw only a thoughtful and calm expression. Somehow he found the whole situation and silence unnerving.

"I.…I know my apology isn't enough but I thought that the boy deserved all the apologies I can give...Hell, it wouldn't even be enough if the whole fucking army apologized." Altair said finally as the silence grew to be too much.

Malik looked at him as he sat down on the chair.

"It's not your fault really. You did not put the land mine th-" " But the army I am in did. Someone of us did!" Altair cut the doctor off with almost a cry of despair.

"I know it's not really my fault but I can't help the guilt I feel. Besides what happened to you IS infact my fault." Altair leaned further back into his pillows.

Malik frowned slightly, feeling bad for accusing the soldier earlier.

"It is also my own fault, since I decided to treat you. I will see to it that you will be healed so you can finally go home."

Malik's words made Altair grimace and the doctor remembered the topics of the conversation between Altair and Giovanni.

"I've had enough of this... I just wish to get out of the service and go home. But I can't go home after what I did..." Altair closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Malik's concern.

"Do you want to tell me?"

The doctors voice was quiet, letting him choose freely to tell or not to. However he chose.

Malik would accept it.

Altair opened his eyes and looked at Malik for a moment before looking away.

"I caused my parents to die when I was sixteen.…I owed money to.…certain people in town. I couldn't pay it back and my father refused to help me." Altair finally spoke with a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"I was stupid, prideful and overconfident. I refused to pay either...I was a fool. You don't say no to those people.…as a "warning" they shot my parents and... my little sister..."

This was the first time in years he had mentioned his sister to anybody, or even told anyone he had had a sister. A glance at Malik's horrified expression didn't help at all but he decided to continue.

"I went mad because of the loss and, well, killed them all. Almost all and fled. I didn't get caught that time...but a year later the survivor of the group found me and my girl friend. I pulled a gun first so he did too. Adha was sweet and innocent. She tried to convince me to stop. She grabbed the barrel of my gun so I wouldn't shoot."

Malik watched as Altair fell silent and grit his teeth. The next memory seemed as painful as the one of his sister.

"The guy took a shot at me, he mostly missed but the bullet scraped my shoulder. As a reflex to the pain I.…pulled the trigger and I shot her. The guy fled before I could really catch up with what had happened. A passerby had seen me shoot Adha so he called the cops. It was thanks to my uncle that I ended up in the army. He pulled some strings and after a year of prison I came here.…been here ever since.…"

Malik had stayed utterly quiet, listening to Altair confess his past to him. He felt sick for thinking that Altair had chosen the army out of free will when infact he didn't truly have much choice. He didn't know what to say and Altair stayed silent from then on as well.

Infact Altair was rather relieved when Malik didn't say or ask anything. He wouldn't have had the strength to answer without sobbing. He had repressed his sorrow and suffering for years and now that he finally thought of it all again he couldn't stop the few silent tears that escaped.

They stayed awake and silent the rest of the night. Both men were tired and the knew they would need to rest but neither could bring themselves to move or go to sleep.

Finally, as the sun had already started to peek over the horizon, Malik rose from his seat and stepped closer to Altair.

Altair noticed but continued to look out of the window.

"Altair..."

The sound of his name on Malik's lips made him turn his head towards the doctor. This was the first time Malik had said his name without adding the last name.

It was….nice.

"I'm glad you told me this. It has made me understand you a little better."

Malik touched Altair's shoulder briefly. A soft, comforting touch that Altair welcomed gladly.

Altair just nodded slightly.

Malik let his eyes wander about the soldiers tired face. His eyes had dark circles around them for the lack of sleep. The eyes were the colour of liquid gold, but his stare was still sad and tortured by his past.

Altair's mouth was set in a thin line. Malik stared at those scarred lips for a moment before looking at the mans eyes again. He licked his own, dry lips slightly.

Malik leaned towards Altair hesitantly, unsure if this was a good idea. But his heart won over his mind….he wanted to do this.

His own raging curiosity and desire to comfort the soldier somehow demanded him to press his lips softly against Altair's.

Altair's eyes widened for a brief second at Malik's actions.

He couldn't believe this. Had he suddenly fallen a sleep and was now dreaming?

Almost afraid at first, Altair answered the kiss, moving his lips softly until he pushed back into the kiss. Malik didn't protest so Altair moved his hand to the back of Malik's neck, pulling him in closer.

Malik's kiss was inexperienced and very chaste but Altair didn't mind. He wanted this and had hoped for it for the longest time.

Malik felt Altair's moist tongue brush his lower lip, causing him to part his lips slightly. It felt strange at first having Altair's tongue exploring both the inside of his mouth and his own tongue but that feeling quickly diminished as he moaned softly into the kiss.

The loud clearing of a throat made them jump and Malik sprang away from Altair, heart beating furiously inside his chest. He spun around and found, to his horror and utter relief, his little brother at the door.

Malik's face reddened impossibly from shame and embarrassment as Kadar looked at him, head tilted to the side.

"Kadar, I... we…." Malik stuttered and at that Kadar's face split to a wide, toothy grin.

The grin caught Malik by surprise and he fell silent. Altair was embarrassed to get caught as well and felt his cheeks burning. However, he couldn't help but think that Malik's blushing face was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"About time, you two have been so obvious for weeks now." Kadar laughed a little at the two freshly blushing men and closed the door.

"I don't really mind walking in on you two sucking each others faces off but I think it's better for both of you if you do such things in a locked dark room while you are in this town."

Both men nodded to Kadar's words agreeing, too embarrassed to utter a single word to the younger man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Betat by 191026^^ yet again special thanks to her.**

**And thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I'm so glad for all of the favs and alerts. I'm happy that you all have been interested in this and kpet reading!**

**After this two more chapters and then it is sadly over, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Does this hurt?" Malik asked as he pressed lightly at Altair's ribs which earned a slight hiss of pain in return.<p>

"Yeah it hurts when you poke like that." Altair grumbled at the doctor who was insisting on prodding his ribs.

Malik frowned slightly but, he had expected it to hurt. Altair was healing very well and at an unusually rapid rate Malik had to admit.

He was more than pleased though. He was glad the soldier would be okay and back to normal in no time.

"Does it hurt when you breathe?" Malik asked as he finally stopped poking and prodding, much to Altair's relief.

He had to stop touching Altair's perfectly muscular body in fear he got carried away with his touches.

It was almost a week now since they had kissed. Malik was nervous to do it again inside the hospital building. He wouldn't protest too much if Altair kissed him again but, unfortunately, he had not. Maybe he was waiting for Malik to make a move again?

"Nah, if I sit straight and take slow breaths...it's fine." Altair answered.

Malik had forgotten he had even asked Altair anything.

"Good. You'll be out in a week or two. After that you need at least four months of rest to really heal properly...you can put your shirt on now..." Malik turned his back to Altair.

"Where do you think I will go after I get out? I told you..."

Malik could hear the frown in the mans voice. He sighed and turned to face the man.

"I cannot help you with that Altair even if I wanted to. I cannot let you stay in the hospital, you know this." Malik said with an apologetic tone colouring his words.

Altair studied Malik's face. The bruise he had gotten on the corner of his mouth was mostly healed and so had the cuts on his leg and shoulder….or so the doctor said. Altair had to believe him since the man showed no signs that they hurt at all, not even when he touched his shoulder.

He noticed Malik study his face right back with an expression he couldn't quite describe. Expectation maybe? But of what? Altair looked away.

"I know that, just... forget it..." He shook his head.

Guess he had no choice but go back to States. He loathed the idea. He was almost afraid of the idea. Altair felt a light touch on his shoulder and looked at Malik who was suddenly much closer than he had expected.

"We'll come up with something, don't worry." Malik reassured him.

We? Altair stared at Malik for a moment, contemplating, hesitating.

He finally leaned in to press a soft kiss on Malik's lips. For a short moment Malik accepted Altair's advances and then took step back. Altair was a little disappointed at that as he watched Malik go to the window and close the venetian blinds.

Altair smiled a little, remembering Kadar walking in on them. He stood up from the bed and walked to the doctor. He wound his arms around Malik's waist, revelling in the fact that Malik allowed it.

"You like me.." Altair stated with a little smirk. He received a raised eyebrow at that.

"I hope you know you're insufferably arrogant. What makes you think I like you?"

Altair grinned at the doctor.

"Because you allow me touch you." He answered simply and drew Malik in a deep kiss.

Malik answered the kiss. However he didn't let it go on too long. He knew it wasn't really wise for him to do this. It wasn't wise to fall for the man so completely. Altair would leave very soon and no doubt Malik would be just one conquest of many for the man.

"So you assume I like you because I let you do this...? Maybe that is right... but at the same time it may not... it is only for me to know..." Malik said, bluffing.

Kadar had said it was obvious but clearly it was not since only Kadar had noticed anything.

"Yeah... Right..." Altair smiled, stepping away from the man.

He felt unsure now but didn't let it show. Surely Malik liked him? At least a little? Right? He had to like him.

Malik was about to leave the room when he felt strong hands grab his shoulders. He winced a bit for the squeeze on his left shoulder stung and burned a great deal. Those strong hands spun him around and pushed his back against the wall, effectively pinning him in place. He stared at Altair's serious face, a little surprised and secretly felt a little alarmed at the situation.

Altair claimed Malik's lips with his own for few intense moments before he started peppering small kisses and nips to the mans neck.

Malik had to work hard not to melt to Altair's kisses. This was new to him and he didn't really know what to do so he stayed still. He started to find it harder to breath properly as he felt Altair's hands move down his body and start tugging the hem of his shirt out of his pants. Then one sneaky hand snaked under his shirt making him shiver.

"I don't know if you like me or not. But I know my own feelings, and I know I want you." Altair whispered in Malik's ear before licking and kissing the tender spot under the ear.

Malik couldn't help the soft embarrassing gasps and moans he produced as Altair's hand caressed his skin feeling up and down his body. All the while the man continued the kissing and biting at Malik's neck.

"Stop!" Malik gasped.

He could feel himself getting too aroused at Altair's actions.

They couldn't do this.

"Altair stop that now!" Malik hissed as he pushed Altair away, face flushed bright red, words coming in a rush.

Altair stepped back understanding Malik's discomfort.

The man looked away slightly without a word.

Altair watched quietly as Malik corrected his clothes and picked up the papers he had dropped while being assaulted by Altair. The soldier stepped back infront of Malik, took the mans hand in his own and placed a short tender kiss on Malik's lips. Even if more intimate touching was forbidden, this at least was okay, right?

Malik didn't push Altair away, but didn't answer the kiss either. He sighed and bowed his head for a moment before looking at the soldiers smouldering golden eyes.

"You can't do these things in the hospital Altair. And I guess we need to talk about.. things."

He got even more uncomfortable thinking about all the stuff they needed to talk about. Malik felt nervous for the man was standing so close to him and yet he felt good. He craved the closeness as much as he was afraid of it.

Altair seemed to understand his discomfort. The man slowly pulled Malik into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Yeah... Let's talk..." Altair agreed quietly.

He didn't wish to let Malik go now that it seemed that he truly could have a chance with the man. The doctor stepped away from his embrace.

"First you need to eat though..." Altair watched as Malik retreated hastily from the room. Had he done something wrong? He went and sat on the edge of his bed again. Licking his lips he could still taste Malik's skin on them.

Goddammit Altair wanted the man so badly. And no, not just sex. He wanted Malik to like him. He loved Malik, loved the way the man got pissed at him, loved the gentle side he was reluctant to show. And he wished he could hear the man laugh, at least once, from the bottom of his heart without any restraint.

Altair waited for Malik to come back with the damn tasteless soup he had been eating for fore what felt like an eternity. But when the man came back he brought real food with him. Altair's face lit up hopefully and that made Malik smile in amusement.

"Rejoice, no more of the slop you hate so much."

Malik grinned at the mans happy face. He placed the tray on the bedside table. He enjoyed to see how little could make the man all happy like a kid on Christmas. Not that he had ever really understood the holiday. He would like to see those happy expressions and warm looks that the soldier had given him the past week or so. But he refused to become a toy. They needed to talk. At that, his smile vanished as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

Altair was sad to see Malik's smile die for what ever reason. He took the tray and dug in. The food was good. Not as good as the one Kadar had brought so many weeks ago. While he ate he could feel Malik's eyes on him, watching his every move. He glanced at Malik a few times.

Malik seemed deep in thought. Altair couldn't help but think that the doctor was beautiful. Not pretty like a woman, no. Beautiful in different way. The graceful and powerful presence. The way his lithe body moved like an athletes. His quick and clever mind. Not to mention his handsome face, full lips and those nearly black eyes.

Altair loved those eyes.

As he looked right into Malik's eyes, he stopped eating. Something dawned on him at that moment. Something that he was overjoyed with and at the same time devastated him.

He loved Malik.

Malik's questioning rise of the eyebrows made Altair stop the stare and continue eating. Yes, he loved the doctor. He had never felt like this before. Not even for Adha. He wanted to stay with Malik forever. Maybe he would, if the other let him.

When Altair finished his food he put the tray away and looked at Malik again. The doctor glanced away and then finally, turned back and looked Altair in the eye.

Before neither man could say a word, Kadar peeked inside the room, effectively making the atmosphere rather tense.

"_Did I interrupt?_" He asked smiling. "_I didn't hear you two speak or do anything else either so I thought it's safe..._" Malik turned to glare at his little brothers annoying grin.

"Did you actually have something to say? or did you just come to visit La'Ahad. If it's the latter I need to talk to him first." Malik said as he stood up.

Altair hated that Malik used his last name again.

"_Well I did come just to bug him but... I bumped into someone who actually want's to meet him so I brought her here._"

Altair tensed at Kadar's words. Her? Oh no... Altair really hoped his hunch was wrong and he hoped Malik would say not now.

Malik sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let her in." Kadar smiled sweetly and vanished for a moment before he walked in, followed by a beautiful woman. Her dark brown hair was tied around her head in a braid crown and she wore the navy uniform. Her blue eyes zeroed on Altair the moment she entered the room.

Altair wanted to groan aloud at the sight of Maria. He would wring Ezio's little neck the moment he got out of the hospital. Maria strode to Altair who was still sitting on the bed.

"You look well, Thank goodness!" She chirped.

Altair hummed in agreement to her.

"Hey Maria, I heard you were worried..." "Why wouldn't I be worried? Everybody was!" Maria exclaimed and flung her arms around Altair's neck placing a kiss to the corner of Altair's mouth, leaving a stain of lipstick. Why the fuck was she wearing makeup?

Altair felt uncomfortable to have Maria so close when Malik was present. Infact he had always had a problem with Maria's constant clinging into him.

Malik felt a strange pang of jealousy and anger wash over him. Who was this woman?

Altair unwound Marias arms from his neck and wiped the red stain off from his face. Marias face fell a little at this. She had clearly hoped that Altair's near death experience had changed his mind about her. Apparently it had not.

Maria cleared her throat and rummaged through her bag.

"Your cousin sent you some of your personal stuff. He thought you'd want to have them. And your uniform.…for when you get out."

She smiled brightly at Altair and winked. Altair fought against a sigh. She really didn't give up did she? He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Maria." He said and took the package from her hands, avoiding contact.

The last thing he wanted was Maria thinking he was giving her some stupid hints. The woman seemed to see them everywhere, even if there was really none.

Altair glanced at Malik. The man looked pissed before he schooled his face back to the expressionless mask.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment so you may talk." Malik said and was about to turn and leave, shooing Kadar out as well.

"Yeah. Actually I feel a bit tired. Sorry Maria but I'm going to take a nap.…I guess I'll see you when I get out." Altair forced an apologetic smile on his lips and lay down on his bed.

Maria pouted in disappointment but nodded.

"I'll see you then Altair." She said and followed Malik out of the room. When the door closed. Altair sighed with relief.

As the door closed, Maria turned her attention to Malik.

"Are you the one who treated him?" Malik thought that the question sounded more like a demand for an answer than a question.

"Yes, indeed I am. And you are, Miss?"

"Maria Thorpe, Altair's girlfriend. The most recent one. But we'll stay together, he said he loves me." She offered her hand for a shake.

Malik could see the evil glint in her eyes. Had she noticed? Malik shook her hand the calm mask of an expression staying on his face. Girlfriend, huh. Somehow Altair had failed to mention her.

"Well Miss Thorpe, I am sorry your visit had to end so soon. But La'Ahad is not as well as he pretends to be." He said not missing a beat but making it very clear she was not really welcome.

She laughed lightly.

"Oh I know. He's always like that. Well, I shall leave now. I hope we will meet again, Doctor." She smiled a fake smile and walked away.

Malik stared after her for a moment in disgust and truly hoped he didn't have to see her anymore.

"_He has a girlfriend?_" Kadar asked puzzled. "_I thought he was gay_..."

Malik glanced at his little brother in slight annoyed amusement. He shook his head and went back to Altair's room, closing the door and leaving Kadar outside.

Altair sat up in his bed as he saw Malik come back.

"Is she gone?" "If you mean your girlfriend yes she's gone." Malik glared daggers at Altair.

Altair sighed in relief yet again and threw his legs off the bed, so he could sit on the edge.

"She's my ex Malik. She just... doesn't get it."

Altair didn't want to see th icy stare he was receiving so he started to look what had Ezio gathered for him. There was his notebook and pen, wallet and a letter. also some kind of bottle he was certain was not his. He looked at the label on the bottle and swore he would not strangle his cousin. He would torture him to death.

Altair put the bottle of lube quickly back in the bag so Malik wouldn't notice it and instead pulled out the letter. Before he opened it though he looked at Malik.

"I hope you believe me, I really don't care for her. I like someone else."

"And who might this someone else be? You seem to have a lot of lovers."

"Who? I'm looking at him" Altair interrupted Malik and stood up from his bed and walked to Malik, never taking his eyes off of the man.

"I guess I have to inform you that I do not intend to be one of your conquests that you dump when you get bored. You can forget even trying." Malik glared at the soldier icily.

Altair ignored the slight warning and drew Malik in his embrace. Malik resisted the closeness until Altair spoke.

"I have no intention of using you just for my own pleasure and entertainment. I couldn't do that to you. I.…" Altair shut up abruptly.

He had never been afraid to say anything but he was afraid now. He had no idea what Malik actually thought of him. He drew Malik closer still.

"I want to stay with you.…I love you." His last words came as a rushed whisper for his nervousness didn't allow him breath normally. Malik tensed and stepped back a few paces.

"So you say….it seems you say it to everyone. Isn't that true?"

"No." Altair almost growled as he grabbed Malik by the shoulders.

"Look.…I….I don't know how you feel about me." Altair finally managed.

He looked at the floor. "Or if you feel anything at all... but I."

He went silent. He couldn't say it again for the reaction to the words he got the first time. He'd never really been that good at voicing mushy feelings.

Malik looked at the soldier struggle. He seemed sincere, and Malik found himself believing the mans words. He could feel the heat slightly rising to his cheeks. He should tell Altair that the feelings of love were mutual but as he thought of saying them he felt himself blushing even further.

"We should not talk about this here, Altair..." Malik looked away hoping Altair wouldn't notice the reddening of his face. The walls were practically paper in this building. The only place that actually had walls that kept most sound out or in was his office. Malik shook his head banishing any weird dirty thought from his mind. He was supposed to work in that room.

Altair let go of Malik's shoulders as the man shook his head. He had not missed the blush. What ever had caused it, Altair wanted to know but didn't ask.

"Right.…I know."

Malik eyed Altair for a moment, glanced at the door and then stepped closer to the soldier. He leaned closer yet and placed a small kiss on the others lips. He wouldn't be able to say it straight to the man yet but.

"You were right about the reason of why I let you touch me." Malik whispered.

There, that should be enough for the time being. He turned and left the room quickly, walking past his brother in the hallway. He barely registered the question of 'would it be okay to see Altair now?'

Altair stared after Malik for a long moment. He actually had to think what he had said earlier. Did this mean Malik liked him? A smile slowly touched his scared lips. Happiness filled him and he felt like jumping around the room from sheer joy. He didn't though. His ribs and injuries had not healed completely and they reminded Altair of their existence with each too hastily made movement.

Altair sat back on his bed and almost missed Kadar enter the room and start talking of random trivial matters.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is written with 191026 and also betat by her^^ Enjoy people only one more chapter to go**

* * *

><p>As night fell, Altair snuck out his room.<p>

He wanted to see Malik. Altair needed to hold the man close no matter how much he would protest.

During the day Altair had forgotten about the letter he had received. Now that he had read it, he felt a crushing misery. He had known the orders would come sooner rather than later.

Altair hoped Malik was alone in his office at this time of night. He knocked quietly and waited for a moment before entering. The room was almost pitch black. Only a single small desk lamp was on. Malik was lying on his couch, clearly he had fallen asleep while reading a book.

Altair smiled slightly. Malik looked so peaceful there. The soldier tiptoed to Malik's side and crouched there. He was still for a long time until he started to ache and he had to actually sit properly.

Altair wondered what Malik dreamed about, if he was dreaming at all. Maybe he wasn't for he was so still. Altair reached to caress Malik's cheek gently but drew his hand back as Malik started awake gasping. Malik looked around frantically for a moment before noticing Altair on the floor.

"Altair? What are you doing here?" Malik asked, face reddening.

He was happy of the dim light. Altair wouldn't see the blush. He had been dreaming about the soldier yet again. Thankfully not one of those embarrassing, shameful and lust filled dreams as they usually were.

This dream had been disturbing though. Malik had seen Altair in it walking away from him. No matter how loudly he called out or walked or ran he couldn't catch the man or even have his attention.

Altair rose from the floor.

" I just wanted to see you for a bit.…may I sit?"

Malik sat up properly, making room on the sofa for Altair to sit down.

Altair sat beside Malik quietly. The doctor looked at him, sleepy and confused.

He would have to tell Malik, he would be leaving. He wished he could stay forever.

"It seems you have something on your mind..." Malik said as he stretched.

His back was sore from all the sleeping on the couch. Soon he could go to his own comfortable bed though. And maybe he could invite Altair into it as well.…

Malik banished such thoughts immediately for they were embarrassingly desired sinful thoughts.

He wouldn't do that while Altair was injured.

Malik watched Altair shake his head slightly.

"I just realized I don't know that much about you. You are a doctor, obviously but you fight? And do free running? I don't even know what you like and what you don't. Aside from the thoughts about the war ofcourse..." Altair shrugged as he spoke.

Malik smiled slightly.

"Yes that's true. I do parkour.…I don't really fight though. Only defend myself….nowadays anyway."

He stood and placed his book on the table, then turned around to regard Altair with his charcoal eyes, a little smile playing on his lips.

"I can see you wish to know more?" Malik's smile widened as he saw the curiosity and unasked questions in the younger mans golden eyes.

Altair nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna know. Why did your brother call you a... hooligan?" Malik chuckled at that.

"He did so because that's what I was. I was a disgrace to my parents and the whole town in my youth, fighting, drinking, stealing even... It's.…nothing as drastic as your past."

Malik's voice went quiet and weary as he mentioned Altair's past, in fear of hurting the man.

Altair simply nodded. Malik cleared his throat.

"Anyway. I learned parkour from a European boy that came here. We were both fourteen. His parents were both doctors. We became friends and I learned he was sick. And that there was no cure, but my friend was only afraid of one thing. That there was no time for him to do everything he wanted."

Altair watched as Malik spoke. It was with nostalgia. He listened in silence.

"First, I felt pity for him and he saw it in my eyes. He said he did not want my pity, only that I show him everything there is to do in this town for he was bored. I wasn't the best choice for it ofcourse, and the adults warned him not to befriend me. Instead of listening them he thought he could learn from me and I him. No doubt for one purpose only; to get my mind away from the.…things that brought shame to my parents."

Malik came to sit beside Altair.

"He succeeded in it ofcourse. But sick as he was, his passing was un avoidable. He was my only friend at that time so I was, rather devastated. Even Kadar avoided me. My friends parents grieved greatly but they offered to send me to school. They wanted to show gratitude to the only person that had not pitied their son. At that moment I decided that I would become a doctor and I would not allow any other person dear to me die without me doing everything I could to save them..."

Malik glanced at Altair's expression. It was mostly neutral but a little bit of awe shone in his eyes.

"It seems you have kept your decision and promise this far. Kadar is alive." He smiled at Malik.

"My parents unfortunately are not. They believed in me and supported me when I was studying. Even after all of my mistakes as a youngster." Altair nodded at those words, his smile fading.

"This war has robbed you of a lot..."

"I consider myself lucky, Altair. I have not lost nearly as much as many others."

Malik took Altair's hand in his.

"You're an amazing person, Malik. I'm only good at killing people..." Altair said as he rested his forehead against Malik's shoulder.

Despite his words about himself, he smiled at the pride he felt for Malik. He was proud he loved such an amazing person.

Malik put his hand on Altair's shoulder and pulled him closer for a hug.

"Don't say such things. At least you're brave and honest. Both to yourself and those around you."

Altair looked up at Malik as the man spoke.

Malik smiled at him. A true genuine smile. Altair couldn't help himself. He had to kiss those smiling lips. Keeping it gentle he drew Malik even closer.

Malik went willingly close to Altair until he was almost sitting on the mans lap. He felt Altair's arms wind around his body and welcomed the embrace.

Their lips touched softly, just a few light kisses here and there as both shimmed slightly on the couch to get comfier.

Malik felt large hands running gently up and down his back as his own arms draped themselves over Altair's shoulders.

Altair slowly ran his tongue over Malik's bottom lip and was inwardly delighted when the other male opened his mouth to the kiss.

Their tongues danced and explored, earning soft moans from each male as finger tips clutched onto fabric that bit tighter and hearts picked up their pace.

Almost like a floodgate had opened, Malik clutched tightly onto the back of Altair's head and pulled him in closer, kissing him harder, longer.

Both broke apart for precious air before Altair pulled Malik to him again, this time tilting the dark skinned males head so he could pepper nips and kisses up and down the column of his neck, revelling in the soft sounds coming from Malik's mouth.

Hands moved to the buttons of Malik's shirt, quickly loosening them and dragging the offending shirt off his sculpted body. All the while, Altair's lips remained on Malik's neck, biting, sucking and licking the dark skin.

Moving back up, Altair pulled Malik in for another passionate kiss as he pulled the other male onto his lap, the feeling of those legs tensing at his sides made Altair smirk into the kiss.

Fingers raking down his naked back pulled Malik from his trance.

"Altair? Altair stop."

"No, not this time. I said I wanted you and I will have you."

Malik dislodged Altair's hands from around his waist and scooted back off the soldier.

"What is it Malik?"

"I….I….don't think I can."

Altair edged closer to the seemingly shivering Malik. Lightly placing a hand atop his shoulder.

"Why not?"

Malik eyed Altair for a few moments, hating to see that crushed look upon his face. That pout, the way he looked almost close to tears.

Taking Altair's hand from his shoulder and lacing their fingers together, Malik lightly kissed Altair's knuckles….trying his damnest to tell him.

Altair's whole body tensed as Malik fell silent. The only sounds throughout the small office came from the feather light kisses atop his knuckles. Altair tensed so much, he could feel his body starting to ache as he stressed the still healing wounds.

"Malik?"

Malik finally looked at Altair again, leaned in and softly brushed their lips together again in an effort to calm his raging stomach.

Fuck butterflies, it felt like a stampede parading around inside him.

"I do want you Altair….it's just that….well."

Malik stopped again. Never before had he felt this tongue tied. This fucking nervous. It was driving him insane. For all his intellect, he couldn't string four simple words together through fear of Altair laughing at him.

Taking a deep breath and calming his nerves, Malik just and no more whispered, "I….I've never…."

Altair's eyes widened slightly as he took in the few words that Malik uttered. He blinked stupidly a few times before mumbling, "You're a virgin?"

A quick nod of the head was all he got.

"Malik? You know I wouldn't hurt you right? I totally understand if you don't want to have sex. It's just that….I can't help how I feel about you right now. I want to touch you, kiss you. I want you."

Malik sat in silence for a minute or so before he slowly looked into Altair's glowing yellow gold orbs.

His chest was heaving and his legs turned to jelly as he launched himself back onto Altair's lap, pulling the other males clothes for him quicker than he thought his hands could move.

Pulling back for air again, Malik saw the beads of sweat forming on Altair's forehead before he kissed him hard again, ignoring the ringing in his head as their teeth clinked together.

Both males, still clad in their trousers pushed and pulled both themselves and each other closer, hands caressing every bit of skin they could.

Malik could feel his trousers become too tight. He longed to rip them from his body as his hips moved of their own accord and lightly thrust up against Altair.

Altair groaned deep in the back of his throat each time he felt Malik's erection brush against his own. Despite his aching body, he couldn't and wouldn't stop this wonderful pleasure for anything. Kadar could parade through and he wouldn't give a fuck.

Malik harshly kissed Altair once again as heat pooled deep within his belly. Sure he had touched himself before but never had he felt like he did at that second. So desperate, so hungry, craving every touch that Altair could give him.

His arms tightened round Altair's neck as he thrust his hips that bit harder and quicker, effectively pushing Altair back onto what he thought was the couch.

Altair's hand however tried to brace himself but missed, sending both males crashing to the floor.

Altair broke the kiss and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fuck Altair I'm sorry!" Malik uttered as he began to disentangle himself from the other male.

"Don't fucking move." Altair growled, pulling Malik back on top of him.

Despite the pain in his body, Altair managed to strip himself down to just his boxers, blushing slightly as Malik sat back a bit and just stared at him.

Even though Malik had seen Altair's body, touched it before, it was as if he was looking at each muscle, scar, every perfect little flaw for the first time. Reaching out his shaking hands, he lightly ran them over Altair's chest, tickled his finger tips over each bump of muscle as he trailed down his stomach. However, lost his nerve before he touched the obvious tent in the others boxers but quickly hid it by grinding his hips against Altair's while running his fingers back up the path they had came down.

Altair couldn't help the soft gasps that escaped his lips as Malik's fingers explored his body, gently but thoroughly. He couldn't help but notice the other being too nervous to touch his straining erection but quickly shoved that aside, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Malik hooked his hands round the back of Altair's head while dropping his own body lightly on top of Altair's, kissing him harshly once again. He groaned into the kiss as he felt Altair's hands run down his back and stop on his backside, lightly squeezing before sneaking round to the button at the front of his trousers.

Swallowing his nerves again, Malik shimmied his way out of his trousers before straddling Altair's waist again and lightly grinding their hips together again, devouring his neck and chest with open mouthed kisses.

"M-Malik….can I?"

Both males locked eyes, Malik's chest was heaving at Altair's question.

Did he want the other male to touch him so intimately?

Malik stopped his kisses and touches and slowly got to his feet, stepping away from Altair.

Altair froze in place as Malik stepped away from him. His stomach felt like it was caught in an icy grip.

Was Malik rejecting him?

His eyes widened as the dark skinned man trailed his fingers over the waistband of his own boxers, hooked his thumbs into them then pulled them from his body, far enough until they just slipped down his long powerful legs.

His golden eyes looked Malik up and down, totally entranced as Malik dropped back down and pulled his own underwear from his body.

Malik couldn't look away from the rock solid flesh resting proudly against Altair's belly. His stomach spun as a thought dawned on him. The thought being, how that was going to fit inside him.

"Come here." Came the husky whisper into the almost pitch black office.

Their hands linked, fingers lacing together as Altair used Malik to pull himself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in his screaming joints. His still healing wounds pulling painfully.

Their lips met again, tongues dancing together, groans escaping their mouths as their hips moved against each other, delicious friction building up between their erections.

Altair could have kicked himself when he realised that he had forgotten the lube that Ezio had sent him. He would have to improvise.

Latching his lips onto Malik's neck, Altair raised his fingers to kiss swollen lips, running them lightly over the bruised flesh.

Malik seemed to understand as he drew Altair's fingers into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the talented digits, thoroughly coating them in saliva.

Malik dropped his head back as Altair looped one hand under his backside and lifted him slightly, pushing their chests flush together.

Malik jumped slightly as fingers circled his virgin entrance. His breath escaped his lips in short, sharp gasps.

"Malik?"

Coal black eyes stare back into his golden depths.

Their lips crushed together as Altair pushed one finger in, edging in to the first knuckle, then the second.

Malik hissed as a second finger joined the first, scissoring inside him, stretching him, preparing him.

Those fingers seemed to push forever inside him until his back pulled taught, sparks bouncing infront of his eyes as lurid gasp escaped his throat as his prostate was touched.

Altair smirked against Malik's throat as the older male harshly whispered his name over and over again.

Sweat ran down their faces as their hips ground together, chests rubbed together, sweat making their bodies slip slightly against each other.

Malik sighed deeply as fingers slid from his body, leaving him with a strange detached empty feeling, quickly vanishing as a hand wrapped itself round his erection, moving up and down his flesh.

Altair lightly kissed Malik's neck, face, collar bones as he felt pre-come coat his finger tips.

Spreading the fluid over his own erection, Altair nudged Malik to sit up on his knees.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into Malik's ear.

Malik sharply nodded his head as he slowly dropped his body, feeling himself be breached for the first time.

His gasps came in short pants as he edged himself further and further down Altair's solid flesh, tears pooling in his closed eyes at the painful burn.

A silent scream flies from his throat as his hips bump against Altair's, feeling himself being filled to breaking point. The agonising burn fading away to something else entirely.

His watering eyes opened enough to take in Altair's face. Cheeks pink, eyes staring intently but with a mask of pure pleasure caressing his whole face.

They kissed softly, slowly despite the intimacy of the position they were in.

Kisses lingered until Malik felt powerful arms looping under his backside again, effectively lifting him up slightly and dropping him back down.

"Please Malik….move." Altair hissed as his head dropped back.

Unsure of how to move, Malik lifted himself up, shimmed his hips slightly before dropping back down.

Malik didn't recognise his own voice as his hips established a brutal pace. He barely heard Altair's own voice echoing his own moans as his finger nails drew deep crescent circles into Altair's shoulders, using his grip on those shoulders to help pull himself up. Blood pounded in his ears as his teeth latched onto the juncture between Altair's shoulder and neck, his back bowing at an uncomfortable angle as he moved harder, faster.

Altair wasn't going to last, he was close to coming. The heat pooling in his belly was almost aching as he took Malik's length in hand again, pumping his hand in time to Malik's movements.

His legs were burning, thighs aching as he felt his completion creeping up on him.

Malik opened his eyes in time to see Altair's expression as he came.

Between the hand round his erection, the aching burn and the feeling of the other male coming caused Malik to cry out Altair's name as he too came, collapsing against Altair, chest heaving, sweat dripping off his brow.

Both collapsed onto the floor, panting harshly, too tired to say anything. Malik pulled himself off of Altair, groaning at the empty feeling as he fell onto his side, an arm draped around Altair's stomach.

Both looked at each other after a few silent minutes before leaning in, letting their lips brush softly together.

Malik laughed lightly after a few light kisses.

"What's so funny?"

"That was fucking marvellous." Malik breathed out as his head dropped onto Altair's chest.

Altair hummed his agreement, the pain from his wounds totally forgotten about.

/

Malik grimaced at pain he felt in his backside as he helped Altair back to his room. Stupid man had strained his injuries but Malik had no right to say anything this time….he was just as much to blame.

He had known beforehand it would hurt at first but he had no idea it would hurt this much even hours after. It had been worth the pain though. Altair was worth the pain.

Malik smiled to himself at the thought.

Altair hadn't missed the grimace. As he sat on his bed he stared at Malik in silence. The doctor seemed to be in a very good mood despite the obvious pain.

His own back and ribs ached with each breath but he didn't mind. Malik was so worth it.

As Altair sat there he drew Malik closer between his legs and wrapped his arms around the mans shoulders.

"Go to sleep you stupid man." Malik laughed the words more than spoke them.

Altair nuzzled the mans neck fondly as a sort of response.

"Mmm….I am a stupid man but I'm your stupid man. And we slept for two hours. It's enough."

Malik laughed softly. The sound of Malik's laughter was captivating for Altair. He had hoped to hear it for so long and now he had been graced to hear it twice in just a few short hours.

He hugged the man a little bit closer.

"That is so cheesy Altair." Malik whispered as he hugged the soldier back. "And you're wrong, you need to rest."

He stepped away from Altair's embrace and pushed the man gently on the bed.

Altair lay down without objection.

"I wish you could sleep with me here..." Altair's voice held a suggestion but he knew Malik wouldn't.

"I can't, but I will be here."

At Malik's promise, Altair closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Malik smiled as he watched Altair. He felt happier than he had in years.

A piece of paper caught his attention on the table.

The letter Altair had received. He knew he shouldn't but he picked it up and read it through.

He had to read it three times over for the words were so shocking and downright painful.

So painful that he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Altair had been ordered to return home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think^^ you can thank 191026 for the hot smexing part! :3<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't really believe I have actually finished a story that is longer than two or three chapters long. Here it is^^ tha last chapter of Hospital. Betat by 191026, Thank you hon^^**

**I gotta thank all of you who has been reading this and faving and reviewin etc. Thank's so much!**

**Enjoy People! :)**

* * *

><p>Altair looked at himself from the mirror.<p>

He thought he looked weird.

It had been only few months he had last worn his uniform but it felt longer than that. He could see Malik looking at him with a weird combination of both pride and remorse on his face.

Altair turned around and looked at Malik properly.

"Well? How do I look?" He tried to smile at the doctor.

Malik stayed silent for a moment, scrutinizing Altair in his uniform.

Ofcourse Altair looked handsome no matter what he wore. Unbearably handsome.

Malik shrugged himself away from the wall he had been leaning on and walked towards the soldier.

"You're asking me, who hates all soldiers in general, how you look in a navy uniform?"

Altair shrank away a little because of the words and looked away. Malik sighed and placed his hand on Altair's chest.

"You look good. Really.…I'm just…trying not to think why you're wearing it now."

He took his hand away and turned to leave. Before he got to the door, Malik felt strong arms wrap around his body tightly, effectively stopping him.

Altair buried his face in Malik's neck, inhaling his scent.

His breath stuttered a little.

He squeezed Malik against himself so tightly his healing ribs ached. He wished he could stay, but orders were orders.

He was to leave in few hours.

"Altair.…don't make this any harder than it already is. You will most probably not return.…you said so your self."

Malik gently unwound Altair's arms from around himself.

He turned to look at Altair's sad face. He touched the soldiers cheek, lightly caressing it.

"It's better if you forget about me. For I shall forget you. I know my words hurt."

Malik moved his hand to Altair's soft hair, stroking his fingers through it.

"But it is for the best. Trust me."

Altair felt like an ice cold hand was tightening around his heart. It ached and screamed how wrong it felt to try and simply forget about Malik, but he knew he would have to.

He nodded unable to form words.

"Come, say goodbye to Kadar while you wait for your cousin."

Malik looked out of the window to the quickly darkening night for a moment. Then he placed one last, loving, longing kiss on Altair's lips and finally escaped the room.

Two hours later Malik found himself staring after the tail lights of a jeep that Altair and his cousin had left in. He fought against the crushing sadness that was about to take a hold of him.

He went back inside, regretting of letting Altair go.

As he entered his office he saw Kadar staring at him with disappointment.

"_Why didn't you ask him stay? Just ignore the orders and stay with you_!"

"_Kadar, don't be naive. We cannot do that_." Malik frowned.

He had truly considered to do so.

"_Because of where we live? you can always leave! Malik why do you torture yourself by telling yourself you need to stay here? You don't! You stayed for our parents' sake and mine. Our parents are not here and I'm going to leave_!"

The news of Kadar leaving was a shock. Malik stared at his brother.

"_I'm going to leave and go study abroad. I'm sick of it here.…I've stayed because you have imprisoned yourself here. You could have at least say a proper farewell and not just stand at the door and watch him leave._" Kadar accused him.

Malik realized how right his brother was. He had indeed imprisoned himself in this country. In this town.

When he was younger he had dreamed of leaving.

"_But it's too late. They left in a car." _

"_Poor_ _excuse! You still hold the damn record of fastest time getting through the town and you know it. All the other kids our age never beat you, I never beat you.…go_!"

Malik smiled at his brother. It was true. He quickly placed a small kiss on Kadar's forehead and he was out of the room via the window in no time.

As Malik ran he stripped off his jacket and vest as it hindered his speed. It was pitch black outside but that was not an issue. He knew the town better than the people that built it.

Malik scaled the wall quickly to get to the roofs. It had been years he had truly done the jumping from rooftop to rooftop but it all came back to him as he flew forward. He felt the thrilling rush of adrenalin as the wind blew at his hair. Why he had given this up he did not know but he had missed it. Leaping huge gaps in the rooftops were childs play to him where most would miss the leap and fall. He dropped down a couple of floors before steeling himself and sprinting at the low to the ground twelve foot gap between two houses. Clearing the gap, Malik scurried up the side of the house, then up the adjoining one to get to the highest rooftops once again.

His thighs burned, his muscles singing as he pushed himself faster, harder, further.

Finally, he skidded to a stop, chest heaving, breath coming in short pants.

There was the jeep.

They were driving slowly for some reason but that suited Malik just fine.

He was certain he beat his own record time as he finally dropped from the roofs and into the middle of the road, gasping for air.

He needed to practice more that was for sure.

Altair stared into the darkness in silence.

He had commented about Desmond's slow driving but got a snarled answer that his cousin was used to driving the damn fancy BMW's for the big shot assholes, not these tanks-pretending-to-be-cars and that he didn't trust to drive at any sort of speed. They were not boy racers afterall. Altair had chuckled at Desmond and shut up from then on.

Why they had sent Desmond instead of Ezio or anyone else, Altair had no idea but he did enjoy his other cousins company just the same.

As Altair looked out the windows of the jeep he couldn't help but feel devastatingly sad.

He couldn't think of just forgetting about Malik. He loved the man too much. But they were sending Altair back to states and then relocate him somewhere else than Syria or they would make him work in the homeland.

He didn't even know yet what he would be doing after he was healed.

Maybe he would just shoot himself.

Suddenly Desmond stepped on the breaks and let out a stream of curses. The seatbelt dug very painfully to Altair's stomach and chest, causing him to grimace.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Some goddamn loony is standing in the middle of the road!" Desmond complained as he made to get out the car.

Altair beat him to it though for he recognized the figure standing outside. Desmond recognized the man few seconds later. It was the doctor that had been standing at the hospital doors.

How the Hell had he managed to pop up from nowhere? Teleportation or some shit like that?

"Malik?"

Altair approached the man, afraid that he would disappear like a mirage.

"What?.…How?.…Why are you here?"

Malik didn't answer.

He walked to Altair and pulled him into a tight embrace and crushed their lips together roughly. Altair's eyes widened for a moment before he answered the kiss.

That was all the explanation he needed.

Desmond stared at the two dumbfounded, then looked around. The street was deserted and the houses around the street were dark. Good. He didn't want to be seen with these two lunatics sucking each others faces off.

They broke away from the kiss only as the need of air grew to a necessity. Altair looked at the man he loved in the eyes, wondering what had made Malik come after him.

Malik answered the stare.

"_I love you._" He said, making Altair freeze for a moment.

"When I can, I will come to you. Until then please...do not forget. For I will not either." Malik whispered lovingly, changing his earlier words completely.

He held Altair close and fought his tears of having to part with Altair for now.

Malik's whispered words unfroze Altair and he wound his arms better around Malik. He laughed lightly as he picked Malik up from the ground as if the man didn't weight a thing. He spun around twice until letting very surprised but happy, Malik down.

"_I will not forget Malik. And I shall wait for you for eternity if I have to….because I love you too._"

Malik couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Forgetting Altair's cousin, the cold wind and the whole world for a moment, Malik closed his eyes. He held his lover close for what felt like an eternity.

Yet the time was too short.

For a second time that night he had to watch Altair disappear from him, but this time he felt hope.

Hope that someday soon he would meet Altair again.


	13. Epilogue

**I had to give the boys a true happy ending^^ betat by 191026 Enjoy the mushyness :3**

* * *

><p>Altair stood at the airport feeling nervous.<p>

It had been six months since he had returned home from Syria. His recovery had went well.

He had not been sent back though and he was sort of relieved of that.

After a month or so he had finally moved back to his own house. He found out that his aunt had been keeping it clean and well.

He felt shame and regret every time he entered his house but he knew he would have to deal with it and that the feelings would fade with time.

He also missed Malik so much. The time apart wouldn't be for eternity and he knew it. But he had no idea how long it would take for the man to actually manage to come to him.

Finally, only week ago he had received a phone call. It had been Kadar that had called and said that they would be coming to States, giving him the day and time. When he had asked why Malik didn't call him he had gotten the explanation that Kadar's brother missed Altair so badly that he was afraid the mere sound of his voice would make him sob for an hour. Altair knew how that felt. He had the same feeling afterall. Nevertheless, he was disappointed that he couldn't have talked with the man.

Now that Altair was standing at the airport, he felt like every passing minute was the length of an hour.

He paced restlessly around.

He wanted to see Malik so badly.

Suddenly Altair almost toppled over as someone tackled him from behind. He regained his balance in time and leard a familiar chattering voice at his ear.

"_Altair so good to see you! Are you okay_!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Kadar's smiling face.

He had totally missed the moment the people started to come out of the plane.

"Hey Kadar what's up?" Altair laughed as the young man let go.

"I'm good, I'm good!" Kadar answered, grinning widely.

Altair saw him glance to the side, his smile widening to impossible measures.

"I brought someone who would like to see you even more than me!"

A sudden nervousness hit Altair's gut as he looked in the direction Kadar was looking.

Somehow he was expecting to see Malik in his white trousers and light dress shirt for that was all he had ever seen Malik wear.

He stared at Malik.

The man was wearing dark jeans and tightly fitting T-shirt under a black leatherjacket.

Altair felt like he fell in love all over again at the sight.

For few seconds he stood there frozen then he took the few running steps needed and was hugging Malik tightly.

He had waited months for this.

Malik watched Altair taking in the sight of him.

It was rather amusing.

Malik would have went and squeezed and kissed the man silly but he was strangely afraid and his feet felt like they were stuck to his spot.

He didn't have to move though as Altair launched himself at him and hugged him.

Malik wound his arms around Altair.

Finally he got to hold Altair again, finally he could hear his voice.

He was so happy he could run and dance and sing the whole day. Malik laughed out loud and hugged Altair as close he could.

They stayed there a long time. They couldn't care what the other passing people thought.

They were in their own world.

Kadar clearing his throat brought them back to earth. The young man smiled at them.

"I'm really VERY happy for you two but could we go? I'm hungry. The food in the airplane tasted REALLY bad!"

Altair and Malik both laughed.

Altair promised to take them eat right away.

He would have a glorious life ahead of him with Malik. what was another few hours of restraining himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I will not promise a thing but I hope I get ispired to write a short sequal to this... ^^<br>**


End file.
